To Posses the Light
by DeMoNtAiNtEd
Summary: Read Profile!
1. Damned Abomination

-oi, no clue exactly how good this might be, but it may not have a specific lemon in it, so don't go chanting it at me like a mnatra in hopes I'll make one, even though I seem to convey sexual tension quite easily as reviewers have so often told me on my 'Lost Within' fanfic S/K- ho hum....anywho, this will be a D/H fanfiction, though not a very...nice one more or less...  
  
If you don't like reading about: rape-physical abuse-emotional abuse-sexual abuse-domination-aggressive behavior-growling-biting-possessive copacities to the state of obsession-leather-pale flesh-flesh bites-verbal abuse and the general like of darkness of loveliness...turn your ass around and trot on out to safer, possibly more happier ending fanfics (no clue how it's going to end yet but it's iffy on whether or not its a happy ending) ---  
To Possess the Light  
  
Chapter 1: Damned Abomination  
It was the very day he should be returning back to Hogwarts for his 6th year, already at the age of seventeen... Fortunately or not, depending on one's morals or honor codes... he'd be returning without the Dark Mark upon his pale flesh. Though, he still questioned whether or not it had been wise to turn it down.  
  
After all, power was power, no matter where the fuck it came from.  
  
Fuck...hmmm....  
  
He smirked.  
Swiftly opening several drawers and closets he disappeared through one door to appear out another, several articles of clothing along with a pair of black boots with straps and buckles on them. He liked the boots, gotten them at some muggle shop, along with several of the same pair...  
  
Slipping out of his silken pajamas he tugged on a pair of black knee socks then pulled his leather pants on; he favored this particular pair over all his leather trousers, for on the left side, was a thin black rope laced down to his ankles, clearly showing a thin strip of pale flesh from his sock covered ankles up to his bare waist, clearly showing he wore not undergarments . . .   
  
With a surpressed yawn he pulled the skin-tight vinyl muscle-tee turtle-neck over his head, smoothing the bottom over his skin-tight pants; sitting on the edge of his massive four-poster, yanking the legs of his jeans up so as to put his boots on and lace them up, his mind began to wander as it often did during such . . . nuetral moments in his life.  
  
His thoughts drifted to the Dark Mark, which he'd refused; to say the least, his father was disappointed, to say the most, he was furious.  
  
A grin spread over his lips as he remembered being smacked across the back several times with his fathers cane after apparating home from the Death Eaters Initiation; a shallow laugh forced itself from his lips . . .  
  
He'd turned down the offer down for a series of reasons, namely the reason of not wanting to be owned, or under *anyones* rule of having to obey every whim of some idiot 'lord'. But at another thought, his mind tripped over a small, tappering and worn memory, much beaten and bruised; of a shy young boy standing upon a stool, hair tousled, wire-rimmed glasses freshly broken, bright green eyes unsure of themselves and seeming quite out of place from his current surroundings as a seamstress took his measurements.  
  
A snarl ripped from his throat as he slammed his boot-clad foot down, smoothing out his leather pants, standing tall.  
  
Potter,  
  
The-Boy-Who-Lived,  
  
Harry,  
Harry Potter . . .  
The-Bloody-Fuckin'-Thorn-In-His-Libido.  
  
Yeah, you read damn-fuckin' right. Libido: psychic energy derived from basic biological urges; ones sexual drive. *That* libido. To say he was loose with the woman would be an understatement; to say he was a walking cock or much more known as a 'Sex God'- would fit just about right.  
  
He'd probably slept with the entire fucking school already save the new first years and a few of the professors; and of course, the bloody wonder boy himself.  
  
He growled again, pacing in front of his large window absently.  
  
That wasn't what bugged him, no....no no no...that wasn't it at all...*It* was the fact that the stupid git didn't see him in that light, never once blushed at an innuendo, batted an eye at a sexual advance, *never* once having caught on or just plain refused to all of his advances.   
  
The question wasn't just why, it was how.  
  
How the ponce did it, how he fuckin' managed to *not* try and touch, to gaze at him longlingly just fuckin' once.   
  
*That* was what he wanted to figure out.  
  
Raking a hand through his platinum blonde hair he growled softly, chewing on his bottom lip in thought.  
  
This year he would *make* the twat *see* him like that, he'd be damned sure of it, or he wasn't a bloody Malfoy.  
"Come dear master, it's time to see you off to the train station! Everything is already packed for you young sir," A small house elf bowed quickly, disappearing with an instantaneous 'pop!'  
  
Well, time to go then.  
  
-  
  
"-And if you even *think* of telling those filthy weirdos about *anything* and you'll be begging for the cubboard under the stairs do you hear me brat?!" Vernon Dursley yelled threateningly, backhanding the young teenager almost eagerly.  
  
"-Yes Uncle Vernon." came the subdued, almost raspy reply from Harry Potter.  
  
"Now get your rubbish into the car, don't keep me waiting *boy! -You *KNOW* what happens when you keep me waiting don't you?" Vernon intoned questioningly.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon, I'll be quick." Harry murmured, dashing up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
"You *are* quick." Vernon smirked to himself, ignoring his somewhat fearful looking wife to go wait out in the car.  
  
Tugging on an over-sized black, turtle-neck shirt and a pair of baggy jeans he grabbed his backpack and Hedwig's cage then darted downstairs; his trunk was already in the car.  
  
A few more hours . . . and I'll be free.   
  
But that was only a small consolation for the bloodied bandages that rubbed against his fresh wounds; he winced as he sat down inside the backseat of the car, scrunched up to the side of the car door, as far from Uncle Vernon as he could possibly get.  
  
Uncle Vernon might *treat* him again, he'd done so in the car before, which had sufficiently warned Harry that he wasn't safe anywhere in the muggle world with Vernon within sight.  
  
Pulling the sleeves back from his bandaged wrists he glanced down at the bloodied white bandages; he'd have to learn a few more healing spells and then use them as soon as he set foot on Hogwarts, he didn't want scars on his body to remind him of the Dursleys, the ones he had on his soul were burden enough.  
  
-Well I like this as a start, don't know about the rest of you, but just from this chapter, I'm telling you their is going to be a shiteload of not-so-nice stuff in here. r/r or no more yum chaps- 


	2. Blood on My Shirt, Hope No One Can See I...

-rhanx for the reviews, especially 'Portkey's, it made me laugh a lot. Because he/or she does have a point, but if you think about it, everything is cliche and in its own way terrible because in stories, every plotline has been done, every joke has been made, everything has bee done before, it's only been recycled a billion and 4.3 times already, so I got no problem with it.  
  
But, like I intend to listen to him/her/it (whichever your preferance) I hardly listen to anyone these days and don't intend to start now sooooo sod off and go read some fluffy cheesenoodles or something, maybe your just too goody-goody for all the not-so-nice sides of humanity.  
  
Besides, in most abusive situations in this fanfiction, (I write from my own personal experiances) -.- *nods* only way to get shite like that down as emotionally traumatizing as possible *nods again*  
  
And for every other cheerful review, thanks and spanks to you all... ^.~ (sorry boys and girls I only swing that way on Tuesdays and Thursdays, 5-6 and Sunday from 12-4)  
  
On with the show-   
  
To Posses the Light  
  
Chapter 2: Blood on My Shirt, Hope No One Can See It  
  
Pulling the sleeves back from his bandaged wrists he glanced down at the bloodied white bandages; he'd have to learn a few more healing spells and then use them as soon as he set foot on Hogwarts, he didn't want scars on his body to remind him of the Dursleys, the ones he had on his soul were burden enough.  
  
-  
  
"Remember *boy* every family has its secrets, so keep quiet!" Vernon snapped, grabbing Harry by the throat and dragging him bodily out of the car.  
  
"-yes Uncle Vernon." Harry rasped out from his now bruised throat; 'good thing I chose to wear a turtle-neck...'  
  
As fast as he could, Harry pulled his things out of the trunk and placing them on the cart; the loud, puttering engine to the Dursleys car speeding away, leaving him in a cloud of dust.  
  
With a breathless sigh he bent over to pick up his trunk; grasping the side handle Harry pulled upwards; he froze, feeling and hearing the unmistakable rip of flesh, a bolt of pain sliced across his back, and then warm liquid oozed through the dirty bandages, soaking his shirt.  
  
He bit down on his lip, frozen in place to prevent further damage and to wait out the throbbing pain that appeared shortly after the first wave; he inhaled a long, slow breath, holding it to prevent the choking gasp from escaping his lips. He didn't need anyone to se him weak right now.  
  
"Harry! Oh it's so good to see you again!" Hermione called over the crowd, rushing to his side, hugging him around the middle.  
  
Harry gasped sharply, snapping upright and shoving Hermione away, swiftly glancing at her clothes to see if she had any of his blood on her; he didn't see any, for the first time, a good sign.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked suddenly, a bit stung at his actions.  
  
"Oh nothing Hermione, I was just so surprised to see you!" Harry smiled cheerily, sucking in a deep breath and giving her a brief hug to smooth away any doubts.  
  
She smiled and nodded understandingly, "Here let me help you, these trunks are always so heavy!" Hermione remarked, bending over and lifting it onto the cart, Harry gawked.  
  
Don't get me wrong, he could've easily have lifted it, but Hermione! She was like- bite-size! A shabby 5'6 at least! Not to mention she was more on the small petite side than anything else!  
  
"Bloody hell Hermione! Never would've thought you could've done that without help." Harry grinned sheepishly, placing his backpack and hedwig on top of the trunk, pushing the cart alongside Hermione as they walked towards platform 9 & 3/4.  
  
"Well your trunk was much lighter than mine so it really wasn't that hard, so stop gaping at me and lets go find Ron!" Hermione chided, waving aside Harry's astonishment.  
  
If anyone should be surprised, it was her; for after all it wasn't everyday that you part with your friend for the summer at a measly height of 5'7 than have him returned to you at a good 6'1! On top of that his once rich, dark-brown hair had grown even more ragged, and had turned an astounding pitch-black; his body still seemed as undernourished as it often had been, but now their was some definate muscle tone in them . . . at that thought, Hermione recalled a similar body, though much more smoothly sculpted and as pale as the moon, bathed in a thin sheen of glittering sweat; bright silver eyes staring down upon her, a wicked smirk . . . breathy, haunting laughter . . . the morning after . . .  
  
Hermione blushed a deep red, bringing her hand to her mouth, eyes suddenly downcast . . .  
  
"Hey Hermione, theres Ron, why don't you go say 'hello' while I pack my things onto the train and go save us a compartment?" Harry smiled warmly.  
  
"Er- That sounds great Harry, see you on the train!" Hermione perked up, bolting over towards the Weasleys.  
  
The smile died instantly as soon as Hermione had left his side, turning to the train, he left his things with the luggage caretakers and strode carelessly onto the train, ignoring the smiling first years as they caught glimpses of his bloody lightning bolt-shaped scar.  
  
He grunted in surpressed pain, a bulge of clean linen bandages pressing against his back leg in reminder that he needed to change his bandages and check his wounds for infection.  
  
Slipping into an unoccupied compartment he slid the door shut and locked it. He glanced out the window to see Fred and George tossing a series a new, eight-legged gag inventions at a screaming Ron while Hermione seemed to be at a loss for words . . .  
  
He'd have just enough time to change his bandages, he thought as he lifted his shirt-  
  
"Well well well, a strip show, don't mind if I do." came the all too familiar voice of Draco Malfoy . . . he could've sworn he'd locked it.  
  
"Something wrong Potter? Cat got your tongue? Or something *else* perhaps?" Malfoy questioned, advancing towards the slightly taller male he had all intentions of shagging.  
  
Harry yanked his shirt back down and stepped backwards then sideways until he was in a corner; several vivid flashes of a large, bulky man towering over him, held high above his head, a wooden and splintered baseball bat . . .his eyes snapped open as he realized he was slowly yet surely sinking down into the corner.  
  
He shook his head of the thoughts, standing abruptly and taking a few offensive steps forward.   
  
But the abrupt movements brought a wave of dizziness and blurred vision, darkening before readjusting, "What do you want this time Malfoy...?" Harry spoke as he screwed his eyes shut . . . he'd left the pain killers in his back pack.  
  
"Hmph, would've thought you'd finaly caught on after all this time," Draco sighed, ignoring the boy's earlier, somewhat absurd reaction to him, "I want *you* my loveliness." he purred, striding forward only to veer off to the right, brushing up against the taller male's side, his pale hand squeezing his thigh in the process.  
  
Ignoring the obviousness that the 'Sex God' drive had already been activated . . .  
  
He felt the blood trickly down his left wrist . . . not good.  
  
"Malfoy . . ." Harry's voice sounded strained even to him, "Can you- *please* leave and go fuck someone *else*, I need to do something before it gets infec-" he snapped his mouth shut, averting his eyes, 'damnit, Harry thingk before you talk!' he screamed at himself.  
  
"What do you need to do before what gets infected Potter?" Draco spoke, his curiousity piqued, Sex God mode on hold for the moment.  
  
"*Nothing*! Forget I said anything and just leave!" Harry nearly begged, becoming desperate as he caught a glimpse of Ron and Hermione making their way onto the train . . .  
  
"No, sorry lovely, but you'll have to tell me, and *show* me." Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Fine! If you won't leave *I* will!" Harry snarled, stomping towards the compartment door, jerking it open; a hand gripped his shoulder firmly, fire surged, attacking his pain-wracked nerve-endings . . .  
  
"Don't bloody-fucking touch me Malfoy!!" Harry roared in pain-guised as anger, shoving away the shocked Slytherin.  
  
He let Potter rush down the small walkway on the train, closing the door with his hip; walking back to his spot he sat down, stretching his long legs out onto the seat in front of him.  
  
Draco could hardly take his eyes off of his right hand, it was covered in blood, Potter's blood . . . hmm . . . now that he recollected partial bits of previous moments, he remembered the male's shirt, it was black, but it was darker in some areas, namely his back, shoulders, and random spots on his chest.  
  
So much blood . . .  
  
He brought one of his fingers to his thumb and sucked on it, the coppery liquid rolling down his tongue to make its way to his stomach; despite the natural, coppery flavor, it was tinged with a spicy-vanilla tang . . .   
  
Draco began to lick the palm of his hand and then suck on each of his fingers as he continued to ponder . . .  
  
Potter had blood on his shirt, clearly his own . . . hunh. Wonder her fucked him up?   
  
Hmm . . .  
  
Fuck . . .  
  
He shook his head, not now. The blood . . .  
  
"Oh! Is this *your* compartment?" a girls voice purred.  
  
Draco sniffed the air absently, the vague scent of spcy-vanilla and green-apples filled his lungs, hmm . . . Potter . . . blood . . . hmm . . .  
  
"Why, yes, yes it is . . ." Draco grinned.  
  
"Well then let me keep you company." She smiled, closing the door with a soft 'click', she walked over to him, a swing in her hips which she believed to be attractive, but still . . . she would do . . . for now.  
  
-Well, that just sounded all nice and shtuff, r/r people, and if you don't like this fic, then stop fuckin' reading it you bloody ponce. - 


	3. To Keep Company, You Must Loathe Company

-Tra la la la ....I hate singing... anywho...some review responses...that I felt like talkin' back too...  
  
hackerxxix: Hermione and Draco???? no No No and NEVER! *shivers* yuch....  
  
asaroth69: Of course it's bloody, plain and simple, I like blood...don't know why but I do....something about the taste and color I suppose....  
  
yup yup-  
  
To Posses the Light  
  
Chapter 3: To Keep Company, You Must Loathe Company  
  
"Oh! Is this *your* compartment?" a girls voice purred.  
  
Draco sniffed the air absently, the vague scent of spcy-vanilla and green-apples filled his lungs, hmm . . . Potter . . . blood . . . hmm . . .  
  
"Why, yes, yes it is . . ." Draco grinned.  
  
"Well then let me keep you company." She smiled, closing the door with a soft 'click', she walked over to him, a swing in her hips which she believed to be attractive, but still . . . she would do . . . for now.  
  
-  
  
Harry had scarcely managed to change his bandages and properly cover them when both Hermione and Ron opened the compartment door and sat down across from him.   
  
Damn Malfoy . . .  
  
The high-pitched moans and cries of bliss could be heard from next door . . .  
  
Hermione coughed loudly, blushing nearly as red as Ron then looked at the floor, pressing her legs together tightly, nibbling on her lower lip.  
  
"Bloody 'ell! Does he *have* to start so early!? We're not even halway their to Hogwarts yet!" Ron all but yelled as he turned around in his seat to bang on the wall, "SHUT YOUR GOB YOU STUPID GIT!!!"  
  
Harry had been relatively silent and apathetic throughout the brief display, puzzled by Hermione's reactions, he'd thought she would've at least looked disgusted or ashamed at the audacity of such a thing . . . but no . . . she was nearly . . . dare he even say it . . . ? A tad . . . flustered?  
  
Hermione?  
  
And Draco?  
  
HA! Never in a million years! She despises him as much as I do!  
  
And as for Ron, well Ron always blew up at everything Malfoy did . . . but the feint expression in his face, and that strange spark in his eyes . . . was it tinged with . . . jealousy?  
  
Harry shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as a wave of nausea swept over him; the repeat horror at the Dursleys was definately fucking up his mental stability . . .  
  
"So uh- Harry, how was your summer?" Hermione piped up, both Ron and herself suddenly having utmost interest in his answer, trying their damndest to ignore the increased pitch level of moans and groans of ecstacy . . .  
  
"How do you think my summer went 'Mione?" Harry threw back, debating whether or not to actually *tell* them; but the vague image of utmost pity in their eyes everytime they looked at him after he would tell them what *truly* was going on at the Dursleys was always a very tangible threat, he didn't need pity . . . he got that by just walking into a fuckin' wizard shop with hordes of people oggling his scar.  
  
"What the usual? Or just worse? You know, more lack of food, more yelling? And oh, dealing with the porkster and pork junior bossing you 'round again?" Ron asked in a huff, scratching his head absently.  
  
. . . and abused, bled, starved, driven to near insanity, beaten, whipped, and . . . .  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes, no no no No NO! Don't think about it! Don't think about anything! You think, you remember! Don't think . . . just breathe in, smile, breath out, no one will know, everything will be fine . . . I will die one day, maybe soon, maybe a long time from now . . . but death will be my end . . . and then everything will be fine . . .  
  
"Did I hear someone call for me?" a breathy voice drawled . . .  
  
-And their was a shirtless Draco Malfoy with his leather pants unzipped, the faintest hairline from just below his belly-button . . . so . . . he *was* a natural blonde after all . . .   
  
He heard two sharp intakes of breath before Ron's typical outburst came . . .  
  
"Who would call for *you* Malfoy? You're just a stupid, slimy-git who has to shag everything and *anything* in sight! Now get out of here! I think I might puke if you stay in here for another second longer!" Ron yelled angrily.  
  
"Well to answer your first question," drawled Malfoy as he sat down in the unoccupied seat next to Harry, "I believe *you* *have* called for me Weasly . . . more than once if I recall correctly . . . and you are right to believe I'll shag nearly anything, after all, I did fuck you good and proper didn't I?" Draco sneered.  
  
Ron turned absolutely red in embarassment and Hermione fled from the compartment without a word.  
  
Ron's mouth opened then closed several times before he could final manage a modestly dignified growl of hatred and loathe, storming out of the compartment, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Harry's eyes were wide with shock . . . Malfoy . . . and RON?!?!?! WHERE DID THE INSANITY END?!?!?! Maybe he was dreaming . . . or maybe he was having a nightmare! It was nearly as unthinkable as when Dudley had- NO NO NO NO NO!!! DON'T THINK HARRY! JUST BREATHE, SMILE, AND BREATHE . . . . everything will be okay someday . . . but- Malfoy and Ron...?  
  
He clutched his head, he felt a migraine coming on . . . or he might lose what little lunch he had managed to pilfer from this morning . . . uh-godz . . . the train was moving too fast . . . !  
  
"Something wrong Potter? Some *itch* you need scratched?" Draco grinned, his right hand sliding over Harry's leg to gently squeeze Harry's groin.  
  
Draco froze, completely shocked at Harry's reaction to his ministrations . . . just *what* was wrong with the famous 'Golden Boy'? A simple action and the boy had stopped moving completely, his green eyes had glazed over as if in death and his normally warm body had dropped several, *noticeable* degrees colder, to the point where his hand was nearly frozen like ice.  
  
Malfoy released the young man's parts to trail his hand up the scratchy material of the turtle-neck shirt to cup Hary's chin, forcefully turning the other teen's eyes to meet his.  
  
What . . . ?   
  
He watched, fascinated as the once dead eyes seemed to thaw, slowly regain their humanity as Harry 'came-to'   
  
Shaking his head he wrenched himself from Malfoy's grasp, then pinned him with a withering glare; A thin eyebrow rose in curiosity . . . so . . . Harry was frigid. Hunh . . . well this certainly put a damper on things . . .  
  
"Something wrong Potter?" Draco repeated his earlier question.  
  
He began to wonder, as he watched Harry scoot backwards in his seat, glare pinned on his icey-steel gray eyes; if Potter was frigid by nature, or something else . . . maybe he went by command . . .? Or a vocal signal . . . ? One never knew, with most of humanity it was the gentle seducing that he often used associated with soft touchings . . . with others bordering on sadism and others on masochism . . . he wondered if the golden boy took orders, hunh . . . if spoke with the right tone.  
  
If he spoke with his original, sneering voice filled with malice, he would get defiance as he often did, similar to Snapes hatred filled with condescention with partial self-filled loathe and disgust of The-Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
Maybe if he used the plain order . . .  
  
"Potter, come here." Draco spoke, sneer gone, plain voice, simple command.   
  
Hunh . . . well he was halfway right . . . the git had lost the glare, but had not moved . . . maybe with a little condescension . . .  
  
"Potter, get over here and onto my lap this instant." Draco ordered, steel laced condescending tone . . .  
  
So . . . that was it was it? Well . . . this could be a worthwhile year at Hogwarts . . . wouldn't it? He thought as Potter seemed to want to object and stay right where he was, but clearly against his will, his body clambered over the seat and onto Malfoy until he was sitting on his lap.  
  
"Good boy my loveliness, this could be quite my favorite of all years after all now won't it?" Draco murmured against Harry's neck, brushing his lips against the pale flesh.  
  
Draco picked the boy up easily and better situated himself in the corner, windowseat of the compartment, content for now to simply hold Harry Potter in his arms . . .  
  
"Your mine now Potter, whether you want it or not," Draco smiled genuinely, his right arm wrapped around the young man's waist, his left hand gripping the base of Harry's neck, forcing him to lean against his bare chest; "And from now on, I shall call you . . . loveliness."  
  
"Now, got to sleep loveliness." Malfoy ordered in the same tone he had used to get the boy onto his lap.  
  
"...yes Malfoy . . ." came the subdued, mildly hate-filled voice of Harry Potter as he relaxed his body and slumped against Draco, falling asleep within moments. Finally having the first moment of peaceful sleep he hadn't had all summer . . .  
  
-rather a tad bit of fluffiness . . . but if you actually think about how they got to that nuetral moment, it wasn't a toatally fair ting, so it borders just scarcely on the fluff, but I liked this chapter. It had a hint of Dom/Sub stuff, but just that, a scarce hint, other than that I don't think I'll really go in-depth on the whole bit of it, just small pieces r/r- 


	4. A Hatred Beyond a Griffyndor

- I think I may be oozing with proverbial joy leaking from my eyeball-filled sockets. It makes me feel all fuzzy inside, the type of fuzzy that makes you want to cut yourself and many other people up. I like it ^.^  
  
Rebeca Cecile: oOoOoOoOo...it is tempting, but I got other things on how that's going to turn out....  
  
asaroth69: nah...I won't bend into masochism, though I could see how that would work real well for Harry considering the abuse and how long it had been going on, but not in this fic. As for Draco helping Harry, we'll have to see about that . . . after all, one needs a consciance to be able to help. ^.^  
  
mistress of evil: *bows to the loveliness of pen name* I'm not sure if Draco has a fetish for blood, we'll have to see what comes out of my hands and onto the keyboard now won't we?   
  
oi, anyway, I like my fanfic, and I don't like it, partly because it's somewhat realistic, and partly because it's a far more advanced realistic. (doesn't make sense to you people but it does to *my people* ) anywho, I really liked 'AnGeL tOuChEd's review, something along the lines of me being a dirty child and if I *have* to write *checks e-mail review again* - "slash fiction" then I should make it less pretentious and more realistic.  
  
^.^ *must not . . . start . . . laughing...* *ahem* anywho, if you check in the reviews and read it, along with her name, then you'd probably laugh a lot like I did, after all, I did not choose the pen name 'DeMoNtAiNtEd' for nothing. Now, i had to look up pretentious because truthfully, hadn't had a damned clue in all seven realms of what it meant...soooo....straight from my dictionary...  
  
1-making or possessing unu. unjustified claims(as to excellence)  
2-making demands on one's ability or means: ambitious  
  
maybe it's just me but I don't see how that makes sense....but oh well ... it sounded all rude and unflattering all the same. ^.^   
  
Anywho, on the realistic part of her review bashin' I think she's christian...*holds hand up* Have nothing against the religion or most christians but I've met quite a few that are really close-minded to the darker sides of humanity. Something about God saving the sinners and all that crap...  
  
*ahem* now. Anywho, *I'm thinkin' it's a girl because not many males choose angel for their names....anywho* in my previous author notes, I said I write most of these events (ie the abuse violence and whatnot) I've written from experiance...MEANING THAT SUCH THINGS HAVE BLOODY WELL HAPPENED TO ME. *ahem* now, on another note, I am no victim of rape, but I know quite a few of my friends have been.   
  
Now about the sicky little schoolboy world...ahuh...well I guess she has a justified claim for that...I mean I do have a rather sick mind. But alas...I am only partly responsible for that ^.^ But as for the commanding thing that went on between D and H, I've seen that shite before, it works, it happens, and fuck, it's kinda creepy sometimes...but I've done something like that before and I can tell you I liked it, I like having that kind of power over someone. It's...it's just straight out addicting. Anywho...thanx you for the review bashing 'Angel Touched' but remember sweet little pure one, if things from my disturbing little mind upset your fragile soul . . . then don't fuckin read my works. I like abuse, I like blood, and I like to dominate others because of the sense of power I get when I do it. So go back to where you came from and leave me the fuck alone.  
  
Have a nice day ^.^  
  
^If you like to read disturbingly cynical review replies and the strangeness of thins I write, *and for a good laugh* I suggest you read above ^.^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To Posses the Light  
  
Chapter 4: A Hatred Beyond a Griffyndor  
  
Draco picked the boy up easily and better situated himself in the corner, windowseat of the compartment, content for now to simply hold Harry Potter in his arms . . .  
  
"Your mine now Potter, whether you want it or not," Draco smiled genuinely, his right arm wrapped around the young man's waist, his left hand gripping the base of Harry's neck, forcing him to lean against his bare chest; "And from now on, I shall call you . . . loveliness."  
  
"Now, got to sleep loveliness." Malfoy ordered in the same tone he had used to get the boy onto his lap.  
  
"...yes Malfoy . . ." came the subdued, mildly hate-filled voice of Harry Potter as he relaxed his body and slumped against Draco, falling asleep within moments. Finally having the first moment of peaceful sleep he hadn't had all summer . . .  
  
-  
  
Not long after Harry had fallen into the forth level of his sleep cycle, Draco laid him down on the seat so he could stand up and pace . . .  
  
How many . . .   
  
How many had he still not fucked in this school . . . ?  
  
Well clearly a few hundred (the new first years . . .)  
  
Draco sighed . . . the first years were always the more emotional ones, looking at one beautiful face and they start spoutin' shite about their undying love . . . when you fuck 'em then ditch, they start spoutin hate and crying their bloody eyes out.  
  
Humans were a truly a manic species.  
  
Excessively happy then flying into several drastic mood swings and finally trying to rip each other to shreds.  
  
But the females were the worst . . . they didn't shout out their anger, not all of them anyway . . . no . . . it was the quiet ones . . . the ones that took revenge, implanting some sort of bomb into your mind so they could kill you from the inside, leaving your physical self fine and fuckin' dandy.  
  
It was much easier with the males, because after a quick brawl, it was out of their system, punch some bloke, they punch you back- your dead even. But females, they wouldn't believe it to be a justified enough punishment, they would get after your emotional stability... they-  
  
Aw fuck this! I'm not a quack trying to analyze the female sex! I'm just trying to figure out which ones will be easier to fuck first!  
  
Draco growled aloud, kicking the wall with his left boot to vent some anger, he caught a glimpse of Potter as he flinched in his sleep . . . hunh.  
  
He shook his head, he would fuck Potter, but not first, he would take his time with the boy . . . sure, he could wake him up and shag him right now with a simple command, but still, then the chase would diminish, his fun would end.   
  
After all, he'd been chasing the prat for what . . . a good 5 , 6 years now? either way, the thrill of it was the funnest part, the chase to get their, and if anyone would give him the best chase and victory fuck, it would be Potter, 'sides, he'd always been a good challenge to him.  
  
He wanted-no, *planned* to seduce the great golden boy into his bed, make him *want* to fuck him, and even *fall* for him, because that, was the greatest part of it all, seeing that broken, ashamed, and utterably pitable look in the person's face after they realized it had all been a hoax, a game if you will. Not mention it completely broke a person, it utterly decimates a piece of their mind that allows them to fully trust someone, to always hold a doubt over a friend or lover, and to eventually wind up alone. That was the best victory of all.  
  
Malfoy grinned, but it fell from his face to take on one of a study.  
  
But . . .  
  
The boy wonder wouldn't last long, for it was only a matter of days before he would come into his inheritance, and as such . . . it would be too easy to get with Potter, he sighed almost in regret.  
  
But Malfoys weren't capable of such things.  
  
His trademark smirk flitted across his lips as the Hogwarts train pulled up to a stop in front of Hogwarts.   
  
Well . . . -he could just leave the boy here for his *friends* to fetch him . . . or . . . he could carry Potter into Hogwarts, still utterly asleep until he sat him in his own seat then walk off to his own table.  
  
Draco chuckled, slipping into his school cloak and magicking another on the sleeping teenager.  
  
That would make a scene . . .  
  
A Slytherin and a Griffyndor . . . Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy . . .  
  
He laughed, covering his mouth with his hand to quite his amusement.  
  
And Malfoys were famous for making scenes . . . always disturbing ones . . . filled with rumors . . . insinuations stuffed with silent innuendos . . .  
  
A devilish smirk graced his features as he nodded in affirmation . . . yes . . . that would do.  
  
Leaning over Harry, Draco picked him up easily, still surprised as ever out how light the tall, fairly-muscled, but still gangly Griffyndor managed such a state . . .  
  
Draco carried him through the empty train and onto the scarce platform where only a few students still lagged behind before climbing into their carriages, Weasly and Granger one of the few.  
  
As he had expected, both teens paled instantly upon their friend's predicament, heedless of their plea-filled shouts, he stepped into the carriage, it closed on it's own and quickly moved off, heading for Hogwarts.  
  
He tucked his wand back into his breast pocket, still holding the sleeping Harry Potter in his grasp; just moments ago he'd cast a timed sleeping spell, the perfect humiliation for Potter.  
  
Harry would awake the instant Draco sat down at the head of his house table . . . to wake up to thousands of shouts, cries of disbelief, rumors anew . . . and to the start of a new school year . . . his damnded best one yet.  
  
. . .   
  
Stepping from the carriage he hid behind a large column, waiting for the last students to trickle through the large double-doors; stilling his breath he listened as the first years all got sorted, and the Headmaster making his announcements for the start of the school year.  
  
He knew his seat was already reserved, credits to Crabbe and Goyle, and he also knew so was Potter's the whole Griffyndor thing he supposed.  
  
He smirked and took a breath just before-  
  
"MY GOD! HARRY?!?!" Ginny screeched as every head turned to see The-Boy-Who-Lived held quite . . . intimately ...against the Sex God himself as Draco Malfoy strode gracefully down the center aisle, his robe billowing out beind him . . .  
  
"-AND DRACO?!?!" echoed a similar screech from somewhere along the house table.  
  
Ignoring all shouts and screams, not too mention the suddenly shocked and stunned proffessors as he gently propped Harry Potter into his seat at the head of Griffyndor table, positioning his head down so that he appeared to be staring at his hands which were convieniantly placed in his lap.  
  
Draco then kissed Harry full on the lips, he'd had a lot of acting lessons . . . from proffessionals, for when he was a child, he'd had quite a knack for it, and had been quite interested . . . but beside the point . . .  
  
Even though he'd only had a one-end, close-mouthed kiss with Potter, to everyone else, they'd appeared to practically snogged each other breathless . . .  
  
Without a word, Draco broke from Harry, checking to make sure his head was still down, he then turned abruptly, almost gliding across the room to sit in his own chair; grasping his goblet and raising it to Harry, just as burning emerald eyes connected with mocking silver . . .  
  
A small tendril of energy traveled straight to his groin as Harry's burning green eyes took in his surroundings, the slightly pink ears hearing bits and pieces of the events that had just taken place; they returned to his own silver, absolutely consumed with hatred and something a step deeper than loathe in those beautiful emerald eyes; as if using the cruciatus and avada on him was ever so tempting.  
  
Harry was mad at Draco . . .  
  
And Draco liked it . . . he liked it a lot.  
  
Raising his goblet a touch higher, not surprised to see Harry raise his own, a sickening grin on his face as he did so; they both drank, . . .   
  
Let the games begin . . .   
  
-Jumps up and down in pure ecstatic-blissfully stuffed, twisted and dellusionaly unjustified happiness...you know why??? BECAUSE THIS MUTATED FAR OUT OF PRAPORTION AND SHOCKED THE FUCK OUT OF ME!!! AND I BLOODY WELL LIKED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! r/r peeps, even *I* want to know what happens next and I'm the one fuckin' typin it!- 


	5. Right as Rain, What a Joke

-You know, I was about to actually write something up *asking* for someone to flame me, but then I checked my e-mail and there was the review from 'Angel'-boy . . . --aside from that I actually like it when a few people flame me, makes me more motivated to write, don't know why but it's true, samething goes for the whole jealousy bit...but anywho...   
  
*cheers* Yay, Angel or whatever his real id name is, reviewed! *so happy stuffed with proverbial garbage that it makes me sick.* ^.^  
  
OoOoOoOoO mk, the nicname was supposed to be the-oh...well I did notice that but didn't think much of it. Oh well, that's the life of a spacer for you. So your not a female, so it's safe to assume you're not a cross-dresser, or had a sex-change? Well you came off rather feminine, but then again, my mind isn't as clean as it used to be . . .   
well if your not christian . . . what are you? Budha? Jew? What? I'm quite curious at this point.  
  
0.0 -.- 0.0 Blink.  
You thought the format of my signature name was "amusing" ? I'm glad you think so, personaly, I think it's horribly ugly . . . *shrugs* The pretentious word . . . I'll never understand it nor your use of it, so I guess I'm screwed in that department right? Oh well got no use for a funny-lookin' word like that anyway.   
  
I'm also quite shocked that you believed I had some sort of "caliber" or higher ranking status as to what I write, I've never once bragged about how much of a shite writer I was, or the other way around . . . hunh . . . must be the way I come off . . . hmmm....yes....yes....*starts laughing* ....*ahem* yeah....yup...well anywho...what else didja write.....hmm....  
  
Um...what's an inverted comma?   
  
Seriously, I don't know what it is....truthfully, I know nothing of grammar or those funny rhymes about the 'a' after 'e' thing . . . it's quite sad really . . . *laughs* . . . though I find it funny, especially with all the stuff I write on the net, unposted stories, fanfics, stories, and unpublished books and all that stuff on my computer . . . but that doesn't compare to all the stuff I've written down in spirals and the like . . . so now that I think about . . . my grammar in all of that stuff must be horrible . . . *starts laughing again*  
  
. . . sorry, didn't catch the sarcasm...though I may have gotten a bit of it . . . I often miss the obvious, next time you'll have to think real slow for me and then send it telepathically . . . -.- *nods*   
  
OoOoOoOoOoOo!! Oi, any chance in posting some fanfiction of yours Angel-boy? You seem to have a high opinion of reading material you should write your own that would meet your standards. I'd be interested to read, well...maybe not, depends on what's in it.....anywho...  
  
Hunh . . . well I like randomnosity and all that lovely abstract junk . . . well that's a half lie, I hate abstract art, it's so bloody ugly! Urgh! How can people call garbage like that art? Of all things! little off topic here...ahem....  
  
Oi! 'asaroth69' ! Looks like you gotcha wish, he did write back, and I learned that he isn't a she, some surprise eh? Well as to what Draco Malfoy will 'inherit' I've yet to decide, sure veela is fun and all, but I got about four other possible species he could 'come into' Surrai-in, Kenzen, VempS, and the Seela breed, (those four species are my own creations and I often use them in the works I write) each one is unique and has a rather dark trait to each one, so it's still up for debate...  
  
*laughs* Canadian Weirdo! So what if you think your 'sick' or you are 'sick' everyone REALLY likes something! Mine just happens to be similar to yours and all that.  
  
Bella Naris, I'm not a fantastic writer, if anything I'm a mediocre one, *holds hand up* nope, totally serious, not fishin' for compliments or the lot, I'm just being straight about it, fantastic writers are the people who wrote these books we post stories about . . . though we all wish they would get nasty though... ^.^ as for the darkness, this isn't that dark, if at all, sure it's got some stuff considered dark and possibly angsty, but it's still light in the writing style. And I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter, I've no idea at this very moment what I'll write *dead serious* so whatever is written is straight from the top of my head...er- tip of my fingers more like...  
  
(just found out that this thing can *finally* indent using the 'tab' key! *cheers* though if it doesn't upload that way, then I'm screwed again...urgh...)  
  
//parseltongue//  
  
but first- I must drink my juice...Mmmmm....never underestimate the tastiness of apple juice...-  
  
To Posses the Light  
  
Chapter 5: Right as Rain. What a Joke  
  
A small tendril of energy traveled straight to his groin as Harry's burning green eyes took in his surroundings, the slightly pink ears hearing bits and pieces of the events that had just taken place; they returned to his own silver, absolutely consumed with hatred and something a step deeper than loathe in those beautiful emerald eyes; as if using the cruciatus and avada on him was ever so tempting.  
  
Harry was mad at Draco . . .  
  
And Draco liked it . . . he liked it a lot.  
  
Raising his goblet a touch higher, not surprised to see Harry raise his own, a sickening grin on his face as he did so; they both drank, . . .   
  
Let the games begin . . .  
  
-  
  
"Harry..."  
  
. . .  
  
"Harry, come on . . . would you stop pacing like that?" Ron whined, sitting down in one of the high-backed chairs in the common room.  
  
"Ron's right Harry, it could have been worse." Hermione chimed, she stood just behind Ron's chair, her hands digging into the upholstry.  
  
Harry stopped, remembering the things Malfoy had said, he turned his eyes upon the two; Ron was blushing wildly, eyes pinned to the fire while Hermione seemed to be quite entranced by the floor.  
  
"Is it true Ron . . . the . . . things, Malfoy said, are they true?" Harry inquired, taking the seat opposite of Ron.  
  
If it was possible, Ron blushed even harder and began stuttering, "W-Well, uh, uh . . . w-well it's like t-this er, uh-umm-"  
  
"RON!" Harry cut in, he had no patience today, first his uncle, then Malfoy, the scene in the great hall, and now THIS!  
  
"A simple 'yes' or 'no'; Which. Is it?" He spoke.  
  
"Well-" Ron's words died at Harry's glare, "...yes..." he replied in a small voice, face red with shame and embarassment.  
  
Harry sighed, rubbing his face with his hands; ugh...gods...just what he needed...  
  
"And you Hermione?" Harry inquired softly, he wasn't stupid anymore, he knew what to look for and Hermione had given off the signs.  
  
"I~ What Harry?" Hermione pretended confusion, looking strangely calm as she took to glancing at her nails.  
  
"Did you have sex with Malfoy too?"  
  
"What makes you think *I* would ever do-"   
  
"Hermione! I'm not stupid! Did you fuck him too or not?" He prompted.  
  
"I~ . . . yes . . ." Hermione sighed, looking away.  
  
Ron gaped for a few moments, he closed his mouth when somewhat hysteric laughter drifted to them from where Harry sat . . .  
  
"Harry~ You alright mate?" Ron asked softly.  
  
"Sure Ron- Right as rain! Right as rain...! After all, why wouldn't I be when my two best friends fucked *our* enemy, the one who calls you 'weasel' and you 'mudblood'- whom you both hate nearly as much as I do!" Harry laughed, his eyes hard with anger.  
  
"Wait a minute Harry- That's not fair-" Hermione interjected but Harry soon cut her off-  
  
"I see now how it could've been worse 'Mione-" Harry paused as he stood up, glaring down at them both, "BECAUSE MALFOY COULD'VE BEEN FUCKING ME RIGHT THERE ON THE TABLE!!" He screamed at them, uncaring if anyone heard him.  
  
Turning on his heel he walked straight out of the Griffyndor common room; deaf to his friends pleas and shouts. Turning down a random hall, eyes glued to the floor as he strode silently throughout the corridors, his anger radiating off him in waves . . .  
  
Ugh- MALFOY! Of all people! That male-slut! The one person who'd probably fucked the entire student body- proffessors included! Ugh! Just- Ugh!  
  
Harry made a face of revulsion at the mere thought of Snape and Malfoy, along with several other proffessors as well, he shook himself of such thoughts and turned 'round, heading for the kitchens; he hadn't ate a bloody thing at dinner, too busy stabbing his food while devising as many ways as possible with which to kill Malfoy- slowly.  
  
But still- he had to get that pompous bastard back for humiliating him! Making everyone think the two of them would've shagged on the damned table in front of everyone if they'd felt obliged to! Ugh! He would *kill* that bastard!  
  
Harry growled in blind frustration, his green eyes practically glowing with pent-up fury; he'd fucked both Ron and Hermione! Had he shagged with everyone in Griffyndor too? All except himself?  
  
Oh great . . . so he was the next target on Wonder-Fuck's shag-list was he? Oh why did it have to be him?! Wasn't it bad enough he got tortured with having to *live* at the Dursleys? Defeating old Voldie' repeatedly? Facing off with Dementors on occasion?   
  
Godamnit! Wasn't it enough? WAS IT EVER BLOODY ENOU-!!!!!  
  
Harry fell painfully to the floor, he'd just tripped over something . . . but what would be lying in the middle of the stupid hallway?   
  
PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE FILCH'S CAT! PLEASE!!! Harry thought in panic, pain streaking through his body, he could feel some old bruises grow a shade darker, and the vague trickle of blood on his side . . . damnit.  
  
Oh shit- it couldn't be, there's never been any at Hogwart's before, so what the hell was it doing here at Hogwarts? And why was it sleeping in the middle of the godamned floor?!  
  
Harry pulled himself up into a sitting position, careful not to open any of his wounds, he'd just bandaged the damned things . . .  
  
He debated whether or not he should poke it in the eye with his wand a few times to wake it up; but then again, he wouldn't have wanted to be poked in the eye while *he* was sleeping either . . . but soon the creature opened large yellow eyes and fixed them on his emerald ones.  
  
The snake stared at him for a moment, sizing him up, thinking whether or not the human would give him any trouble . . . hunh.  
  
//You going to ssssstare at me all night human...?// the snake leered, it's forked tongue darting out at him.  
  
//You don't have to be ssso rude, I wasss off to the kitchensss anyway.// Harry replied evenly, the strange, unhuman sounds of parseltongue falling from his lips easily.  
  
The snape perked up at this, studying Harry with a new intensity, razing itself up higher until his nose was level with Harry's, //Ssssssnake sssspeaker are you...? Yessss . . . are there more of you human ssssnake sssspeakersss here...?//   
  
//No . . . sssorry, just me.// Harry replied with a soft hiss.  
  
The snake managed to look indignant at this, //What a pity . . .// it hissed, slithering up onto Harry's arm to drape itself around his neck and shoulders, //You may carry me to the kitchenssss . . .// it stated.  
  
//I am hungry.// the snake added.  
  
Why the arrogant prat! Harry thought with a scowl, not bothering to say anything as he stood up slowly; he winced as he felt a slight rip in the middle of his back, he started walking towards the kitchen.  
  
//You isss bleeding . . . you ssssilly humansss never could take proper care of yoursssselvessss...// it commented airily.  
  
//I haven't had the time . . .// Harry groused irritably, the sibilant hisses meshing and bleeding into one another in a tone of slight anger.  
  
//You humansss and your time...! Nonsssensssss! Time issss time!//   
  
//Whatsss your name anyway...? Or sshould I call you bitchy...?// He asked, changing topics, no way was he going to tote around a snake who had a thing against humans, he had enough to deal with as it is!  
  
//Watch your mouth boy . . . // it snipped warningly, // My name issss Ssssibinokin the sssssixthh...//   
  
"Sib-I-no-kin? Sibinokin . . . hunh . . ." Harry commented, tasting the name in human speech.  
  
//Well mine isss Harry Potter . . .//  
  
//Harry Potter . . . you killed Vvoldemort yesss...?// Sibinokin inquired curiously, glancing at Harry for a moment before returning his eyes to the large painting of a bowl of fruit.  
  
//Yessss...// Harry answered, tickling the pear; the portrait swung open and Harry stepped in, the medium-sized snake named Sibinokin along with him.  
  
"Harry Potter sirs! So good to see you again!" Dobby bowed respectfully, "What can I get you great Harry Potter who has freed humble Dobby and long black-green snake that is Harry Potter's friend?"  
  
"We'd like-" Harry paused, taking food orders from Sibinokin, he nearly gagged at what the snake wanted, "I just want some food left over from dinner and Sibinokin wants-"  
  
~**~{@}~**~  
  
"Get out!" Draco snapped, shoving the crying first year Slytherin he'd just fucked.  
  
Godamn they had to be the worst lays! Walking over to his bed he sat down then dug his hand inbetween the matresses and pulled out a thick, 8'11 inch, leather-bound black book. He grabbed his quill then flipped the book opened it to a section labeled 'M's   
  
Scanning the section for a blank spot he quickly scrawled down the name of the first year he'd just shagged and her rating . . .  
  
'Sarahline` McKarson : 2.5  
Gods what a frigid bitch, she's like a bloody corpse and she squeels like a pig!'   
  
He slammed the book shut then stuffed it back where it belonged, he rubbed his face with his hands and sighed; he hadn't had a good fuck in quite some time, maybe he should fuck one of the Weasleys . . . they were pretty shags really, so was the mudblood Granger; how he'd loved it when her eyes had sparkled with unshed tears, shame, guilt, loathe, and lust glittering in her eyes.  
  
That had truly been one of his better moments, fucking Granger and making her hate it and crave it all at the same time... similar to the Weasel, but the pansy had up-and cried anyway, bursting into tears and ranting about how he'd one day curse him to hell and beyond.  
  
Malfoy smirked, but it diminished somewhat, three days . . . three days and he would be different, in more ways than one.  
  
But . . . on the subject of pansys...there was always Parkinson, sure she went overboard with the high-pitched moan, but she wasn't that bad in the sack; yeah, she would due for now.  
  
Standing up he walked out of his room, ignoring the lusty stares and embarassed gazes as they stared at Malfoy perfection, a seemingly brought-to-life, hand-carved marble statue of a God, though much more heavily endowed . . .  
  
He scarcely knocked on the 6th year, girls dorm room door before he opened it and walked gracefully over to Parkinson's bed where she was already entertaining some new first year male, oh the surprise...  
  
He pulled the curtain aside, he could do with a little one-on-two . . . "Mind if I join Parkinson?" Draco inquired casually, seemingly unaware of his nude state.  
  
"Sure Draco, more the merrier I've always said." Pansy smiled.  
  
"And for once, I quite agree."  
  
-Well...I'm rather...bored at the moment, I'm in one of my 'serene' moods I guess...*yawn* not sleepy, but just...not reactive...I had candy..and sugar actually calms me down...hunh...r/r as always, need the imput, and a flame for motivation, after all, it's always nice to have such perks on the net, otherwise it's just plain'ol' boring. 


	6. One Day Gone, Two Left of Freedom

-oi, got no flames yet, well not any new ones but I don't believe it will stay that way for long, after all, people pre-warned about this shite end up reading it, hating it, flaming it once, coming back to read it again, then flaming again...is it just me or do I sense an...*obsession* going on here???? *laughs*  
  
Neko-sama: 0.0 You've read all of my fanifcs? And actually liked them? Damn, I'm surprised, I mean, sure I get some good ideas and all but to actually like all of them, well pardon for my shock; *continues to gape in amazement*  
  
Canadian Weirdo: *laughs* yes, truly candy tends to make me comatose.... ^.^  
  
Insane Floo Pot: I like your reviews, they make me laugh a lot and I'm glad you and the rest of the reviewers enjoy my fanfic -.- *nods* , and to save everyone from permanant traumitazation, no Draco has not, nor ever will fuck Dumbledore, (I mean c'mon, even *he* has standards . . . *laughs*) And yes Malfoy tends to walk around nude in his own dorms, after all, he has fucked nearly everyone in his house save the new first years . . . well the few left remaining anyway . . .  
  
Oi, anywho, I've figured out what Draco will...'come into inheritance' as, it's a new species I sorta 'spaced' upon while off in 'la la land of my mind' which is quite a fun place, but anywho- the point being is that yes, I think a lot of you will like it...*evil laughter* mmmm yes....MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *ahem* anyway, in three days time, well maybe four depending on when Lucius speaks with his son...ya'know, the routine 'Son, as you grow older, your body goes through some changes...' *starts laughing* and all that garbage.... To say to others who like dominance, more like reading about supreme dominance in any case, they may like it a lot....  
  
To Posses the Light  
  
Chapter 6: One Day Gone, Two Left of Freedom  
  
Standing up he walked out of his room, ignoring the lusty stares and embarassed gazes as they stared at Malfoy perfection, a seemingly brought-to-life, hand-carved marble statue of a God, though much more heavily endowed . . .  
  
He scarcely knocked on the 6th year, girls dorm room door before he opened it and walked gracefully over to Parkinson's bed where she was already entertaining some new first year male, oh the surprise...  
  
He pulled the curtain aside, he could do with a little one-on-two . . . "Mind if I join Parkinson?" Draco inquired casually, seemingly unaware of his nude state.  
  
"Sure Draco, more the merrier I've always said." Pansy smiled.  
  
"And for once, I quite agree."  
  
-  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to be my boyfriend again Draco? Just like old times?" Pansy inquired, fixing the red-satin lace of her bra as she stood from the bed, ignoring the sleeping, first-year boy.  
  
"And like so many times before Parkinson, I do not fancy being celibate for one person alone." Draco answered half-hazardly, slipping on his leather trousers.  
  
"But that's not true, you slept with half the school while going out with me and I never cared." She insisted, tugging her skirt on, zipping the back.  
  
"That's beside the point, I've got plans for quite a few people, one in particular before I come into my inheritance." He remarked casually, rifling through Parkinson's closet, searching for one of his 'borrowed' silk shirts.  
  
"You plan on fucking the Golden-Boy, Scar-Head don't you? What's the big deal with that wanna-be teen-idol? In a matter of days you'll be a Veela just like your father and then all you have to do is look at him and then you'll be shaggin' each-other's brains out in the middle of the great hall, what does this have to do with the two of us getting back together?" Pansy asked, glancing at the handsome adonis before shrugging into her school robe.  
  
"But that is where you are wrong Parkinson, I may not be a Veela, sure it has run through the males in my family but every few generations a different species emerges from our blood, my great uncle Malikye evolved into a Kenzen; you cannot claim that to be a fluke for his great grandfather before him evolved into a Subimic. So it is very much up for debate on what I'll become." Draco snapped, his anger rising a notch; why did Parkinson have to be so damned persistant with him?  
  
"Well turning into a *Subimic is hardly anything worth bragging about! He was a completely and utterly will-less creature that couldn't say no to save his life! The poor git died from it if you would recall! And a Kenzen; sure they are marvelous creatures but bloodthirsty! For fuck's sake! I'd been amazed that his mate had survived half the fights she got into with that monster!" Pansy nearly shrieked, the boy on the bed hardly gave a stir.  
  
"As is well known Parkinson," Draco stressed, "Kenzens cannot survive without violence, it is their existance, they are proud warriors of an ancient species!" He growled, "And as for Subimics," Draco sneered with absolute disgust, "It is not their fault that they do not posses a single dominant bone in their body; the only thing remarkable about them was their ability to mimic the species of their chosen master."  
  
Draco turned, heading for the door, "History lesson upon the species bred into the Malfoy line aside, Parkinson, I have no intention to be with you again as you so hope for, you've got only two possible chances for being with me in which you dream of; and they are both equally slim." he sighed boredly.  
  
"And they are?" Pansy asked, hopeful.  
  
"If I become a Veela, and my mate's scent is yours, the other," He spoke with near disgust, "If I become a Subimic and you dominate me as you so would hope for;" He growled, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Any higher being up there with the slightest fancy for me, *don't* let me turn into a whimpering Subimic, it would be an utter disgrace to the Malfoy line and to all the shit I'd been put through growing up. . .  
  
Malfoy growled to himself, collecting his needed articles, stuffing them into a book-bag then slinging it over his shoulder, headed for his first class, Transfigurations . . . with Griffyndors . . . .  
  
. . .  
  
W-what~? Harry thought with a groan as he rolled over, promptly falling off the edge of the bed; he gave a startled yelp, followed by a whimper of pain . . . he still had the dozens of bruises, but the cuts, scratches, and gashes had been heeled with a few spells, he hadn't found one for bruises yet . . .  
  
//Wasss it good for you?// Sibinokin snipped furiously, //To nearly kill me while sssleeping . . .? Did it make you feel like a proud human for nearly killing Ssssibinokin the ssssixth???//  
  
His eyes widened as the once, medium-sized, eighteen inch snake seemed to grow a few more inches in both length and width, raised up, glaring at him angrily.  
  
//Ssssory Sssibinokin, I didn't mean to try and hurt you; I wasss having a bad dream, sssorry.// Harry hissed apoligetically.  
  
//Sssibinokin forgives you . . . now go along with the other humanssss, sssschool isss important to humansss. . .// Sibinokin gave a bob of its head, reducing back to normal size, slithering back onto the bed.  
  
Harry nodded, standing up dressing down into his Hogwarts clothes at a leasurely pace, he still had time to get breakfast before his first- OH FUCK! Harry gaped in astonishment, he didn't have time for breakfast! He was already late for transfigurations!  
  
Scrambling throughout his things, snatching up books, quils, papers and his cloak he dashed through the empty dorm and raced down the halls; oh bloody hell! Late on his first day and Ron hadn't even-  
  
Harry scowled, ugh! Forget about that-that traitor!  
  
He burst through the doors, ignoring the half-startled glances from some of the students; Harry glanced around the room, spotting Ron and Hermione's equally abashed and sorrowful looks, a spare seat inbetween the two, apparantly saved for himself . . .  
  
Shooting them his darkest glare he sat in the back of the classroom in the empty desk.  
  
"Late and it's only the first day of the term Mr.Potter; I hope this will not happen again." Proffessor McGonagall reprimanded, sending him a warning glance.  
  
"Sorry Proffessor . . . I . . ." Harry trailed off, he didn't think he could explain that Sibinokin the 6th, which happened to be an unknown species of snake had more or less shoved him out of bed, and had probably, somehow destroyed his alarm-clock . . .  
  
"Well" she inquired impatiently.  
  
"Uh- well . . . my-er- alarm-clock . . . uh . . ." Harry stuttered, scratching his head absently, "It well - it broke..." he sighed, as close to the truth as he could get . . .  
  
"And how may I inquire . . . did it brake?" Proffessor McGonagall pressed, several students, if not half the class staring at Harry Potter, waiting for his reply.  
  
"Um- that's the thing- ya'see it well, I don't really-" Harry coughed, "Isn't this off-topic?" he questioned sheepishly.  
  
"Heaven help you if you're late again Mr. Potter, and *without* a solid excuse to help you; now if you all will open your books to-" She spoke, dropping her previous interest for that of teaching her class.  
  
Harry released the breath he'd been holding, he slumped in his seat and flipped open his book, trying to pay attention to the lesson but the vague, and slowly diminishing waves of pain that radiated from his arse were more demanding; more demanding of specific memories . . . and not too pleasant ones at that . . .  
  
~* "This should teach you for saying the 'm' word in *my* house BOY!" Vernon Dursley howled, raising the wide-end of an empty beer-bottle high, then slamming it down upon the side of Harry's head.  
  
The boy crumpled to the floor, near unconsciousness before a beefy hand grabbed the rim of his baggy pants and yanked him backwards, he gave a startled yelp and tried to scramble away, the beer bottle struck him in the neck, crying out in pain he struggled against the steel-grip of his uncle as he felt his trousers ripped off of him, his boxers soon following . . .  
  
"Vernon no!" Petunia Dursley cried, trying to pry the man's hands off of the screaming teenager, the beer-bottle struck her too, she fell to the ground, scrambling into the farthest corner as tears spilled from her eyes.  
  
"Please! I'll never say it again uncle Vernon! Please!" He begged helplessly, the unmistakable sound of a belt being undone, then a zipper-*~  
  
NO! DON'T THINK! JUST- STOP IT!!!  
  
He shook his head, digging his fingernails into the back of his neck, deaf to the student lecture . . . he could still feel the sweaty hands gripping his hips roughly, the clipped nails digging into his flesh, t-the sick, slapping sound of flesh onto flesh...  
  
Harry stood abruptly, his chair clattering noisily behind him, he would not- never again! NO! NOT EVER!  
  
Shaking his head, shoving books, ink wells, and papers away from him, turning on his heel and running out of the classroom amidst a dozen gasps and cries of shock and indignation.  
  
His heart raged wildly, his breathing became ragged, his thoughts scattering to the winds and away from his mind, YES! RUN- RUN FASTER! He managed to think to himself, his legs pumping up and down upon the cool flooring of an empty hallway; he spotted Mrs. Norris standing in the middle of his path, he put on an extra burst of speed and lept over the startled feline . . .  
  
The backs of his legs were burning with rage and his lungs ached with much needed oxygen; he chanced a glance behind him and saw an enraged Argus Filch, and behind him; a fast-running Draco Malfoy . . . Malfoy! MALFOY?!  
  
Jerking his head forward he ran faster, ignoring the burning lungs and muscles, jumping down a flight of stairs, trying to put as much distance between himself and Malfoy who was in hot pursuit of him for Voldemort-knew-why.  
  
He jumped onto a moving flight of stairs, he landed swiftly and dashed down the stares; he didn't know where he was running to, and was no longer sure of what he was running from, the vague memory of Vernon Dursley soon came back to mind, he shook his head vigorously, a wave of dizziness enveloped him, he slowed to a stop a strange, black, inky void appearing a few feet in front of his severely dimmed vision . . .  
  
Gasps tore from his lungs, he lifted a shaky hand towards the welcoming black hole which would offer him sanctuary from such haunted memories . . .  
  
"-Potter! What the-" Harry dimly heard the sound of his arch-rival's voice, he took a few steps towards the darkness . . .  
  
He felt himself falling, everything went black.  
  
. . .  
  
"Godamnit Potter-! What the hell is your problem?" Draco hissed between clenched teeth as he watched his new target fall to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Stupid git- Now I'll have to carry your lily-white arse to the infirmary." He scowled, scooping the boy up into his arms, striding towards Madame Pompfrey's office . . .  
  
What a great way to spend the first day back . . .  
  
- *Subimic: Submissive Mimic  
an utterly subdued creature capable of mimicing the species of it's master.  
  
*My own shhhhpecies shank you very muchsh...so that means I can sue your arse if you use it without permission of yours truly! Same goes for Kenzen, Surrai-in, Seela, and another unknown species at this given time...*heh-heh-heh* . . . ^.^ r/r- 


	7. A Day and a Half

- *laughs* I loved the reviews, a lot made me laugh ^.^ chyeah- *laughs again*  
  
-Siren: I like your review, though I feel quite...eh-heh, er, nevermind, anywho, I hope you review and that this chapter doesn't disappoint any of you that actually *like* my story...  
  
-asaroth69: I always like your reviews a lot, I didn't think about Petunia's niceness towards Harry, I mean, don't get misled by that one scene, no, she is normaly quite rude to him, occasionally slapping him once or twice, but nothing beyond that . . . I shouldn't go too into this because uh- Well I'm not going to say-otherwise I'll give away something I just thought of...no, Draco won't be a Kenzen, and they're not as brutal as I made them out to be- as for the other species, just scroll to the bottom AN notes-  
  
-Silver: Hell no! A Subimic Malfoy??? Unthinkable, sorry but no no and never! You will *really* like what Malfoy becomes . . . *evil laughter*  
  
-boberina: lol someones demanding orders now aren't we??? You know...I could just not post this chapter, and hang onto it forever...and then toss the whole thing into the trash...mmm....yes....  
  
Well...anywho....-  
  
To Posses the Light  
  
Chapter 7: A Day and a Half  
  
He felt himself falling, everything went black.  
  
. . .  
  
"Godamnit Potter-! What the hell is your problem?" Draco hissed between clenched teeth as he watched his new target fall to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Stupid git- Now I'll have to carry your lily-white arse to the infirmary." He scowled, scooping the boy up into his arms, striding towards Madame Pompfrey's office . . .  
  
What a great way to spend the first day back . . .  
  
-  
  
He hadn't a fuckin' clue as to why that stupid git of a gryffindor had acted like that; still bloody pricked at his insatiable curiosity . . . all seven realms be damned, why didn't that bint Madame Pomphrey didn't just 'innervate' Potter's arse and get some godamned soddin' answers . . .  
  
"Mr. Malfoy-"  
  
" . . . " The vaguest growl was the woman's warning.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! I've asked you once and I'll only ask you once more; will you *please* STOP pacing!" Madame Pomphrey scolded, suddenly deaf to the increased growls of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I am not pacing!" Malfoy snapped irritably, his silver eyes going a touch brighter, like a blinding flash of liquid silver.  
  
Whatever the witch nurse/doctor was about to say, had died in her throat as she caught a glimpse of Draco Malfoy's eyes, it was hard for her to breathe, her chest felt tight, constricting as she dragged in shallow wisps of air; her eyes widened unbelievably, her bottom-lip beginning to quiver in fear . . . no! It wasn't possible! Not nearly in over a score of years had one even been concieved or even thought of to exist! The last known potential had been Young Mr. Riddle . . . but no . . . but young Mr. Malfoy?! How could this be?  
  
"Carry on M-Mr. Malfoy~!" Madame Pomphrey spoke, breathless as she turned on her heel and dashed from the infirmary.  
  
Despite the odd looks she recieved from fellow proffessors she raced on, stopping briefly before the statue that lead to the Headmaster's office, a breathy 'Snicker Doodle Toffee Taffees' escaped parted lips as she swiftly dashed upstairs, bursting through the doors.  
  
"ALBUS!" Poppy yelled as she gasped in some air.  
  
"Whatever is the matter Madame Poppy?" Dumbledore asked kindly, motioning for her to take a seat.  
  
"Albus! It's Mr. Malfoy-! He's- He's a-a-!" Madame Pomphrey managed between huge intakes of air, she suddenly looked around, as if fearing the walls themselves would hear her, "Albus, Draco Malfoy not only has the potential to be a *whisper whisper* but he *will* mature into a fully-fledged one!"  
  
Dumbledore looked quite taken aback, "Are you sure~?"  
  
"More sure than I have ever been! Take into consideration of how Lucius and Narcissa have raised him!? Being what has happened and what he will become- Do you not believe the grave advantage he will have over the students~ the staff~? everyone he comes into contact with~???"  
  
"Oh dear, send for the other staff, we muct discuss this, we must prepare, however we can . . ." The headmaster trailed off quietely, the familiar twinkle in his eyes, gone, no longer all-knowing and filled with mischievious amusement . . . but grave worry, and possibly fear for the first moment in a very long time . . .  
  
This did not bode well . . .  
  
-  
  
What the hell had that bitch Pomphery been muttering about? Was the whole staff at Hogwarts completely disillusioned into insanity? Ugh~ He needed to fuck that mudblood tonight for sure, probably Weasley Twins after that, he'd need a bloody-good fuck after all this idiot dementia . . .  
  
A moan of nightmare-induced pain came from the patient's bed; Draco spared a glance down at the boy-no young man, eyeing his sweat-clad form admirably; but the pained frown upon his face ruined his brief fantasy of a hot shower with the certain nude Gryffindor . . .  
  
"Idiot Golden Boy . . ." Draco grumbled, absently caressing the side of Harry's cheek before giving it a brief, stinging slap . . .  
  
Turning away from the now rousing Harry Potter, Draco strode bruskly out of the infirmary, making his way back to the great hall, searching for a particular, bushy-haired, Gryffindor female . . . followed by two 'demon-in-the-sack-shags' . . . formally known as the Weasley Twins . . .  
  
Godz those two were great fucks . . . especially at the same time . . .  
  
-  
  
Harry woke to a stinging slap across the face, he groaned again, the faint sound of footsteps playing in the backround . . . where was he . . . ? At the Dursleys with V-Vern- NO~ . . . he was . . .  
  
He opened bright green eyes and was comforted by the simple surroundings of the Hogwart's personal hospital . . . sort-of . . .  
  
Why did his cheek sting so much? No one was in the room so why the fuck did it hurt so much? Wait~ . . . How the hell did he get into the infirmary in the first place . . .  
  
Oh . . . he groaned suddenly . . .  
  
It's been awhile since . . . since I've . . . He sighed dully, swinging his feet to the ground, It'd been awhile since he'd last passed out from both a memory and sensory overload . . .but then again . . . not that long ago.  
  
Both his head and his heart ached, his head from memories, his heart- for the need of physical affection, which he'd been denied since the moment he'd been dropped on those acursed doorsteps . . .  
  
Harry didn't spot the head nurse anywhere so he took it as an all-clear to get his arse out of there . . .   
  
But he didn't fancy a trip to the common-rooms just yet . . . he didn't think he could take Seamus trying to grope him left-and-right . . .  
  
-Oi, I know this is a real short chapter, but I figured it was better than just leaving you hanging there, I'll try and update in a bit, I got a whole lot to do . . . so don't expect too much yet . . .  
  
-I've got storys dated and written on each of these species so if I find something, anything of these creatures used without my permission, ^.^ I can by all rights sue you! *yay* ^.^  
  
- Kenzen: A superior race of warriors that are both masters and slaves of there craft, they fight for there rights but fight/ battle because they need it to survive, meaning if they do not battle or do something violent they grow weak and would soon begin to wither . . . it made them very violent and both sadistic/ masochistic bed partners *fun though*  
  
-Surrai-in: Also a superior race . . . though not neccesarily a defined 'species', a fitting phrase would be 'magic made flesh' they are quite literally magic made into living, breathing flesh, they take on the appearance of humans or some other species of there desire, (this is a brief descrip- but there is still a whole lot more defining features between the males/females and the hierarchy and whatnot)  
  
-Seela: An ebony-skinned race of human-looking demons with huge membranous wings, bright cat-eyes, fangs, cloven feet, clawed hands, impossibly silken-soft skin, communicating more through the primitive, animalistic ways, *ie: growls, the clicking of tongues, bird-like noises, body language and other non-verbal things, an ultra-sensitive sixth-sense* 


	8. Not Much Time Left

-sorry its been awhile, had a shyte load of homework to do and all that rubbish...nothing else to say so...later  
  
diamantes: I'm glad you like my story- hope you continue to like it ^.^  
  
mad: I'm writing a fanfiction, what's it look like I'm doing, and don't tell me what I should be doing, I do what I want when I want, you tell me that I *should* be working on LW, well just for fun I could delay it more because you've bloody well decided to berate me for something- watch your hands next time you decide to tell me to do something.  
  
Siren: Don't worry about it, I could tell you liked it, I was just refering to the other people about my story, so no worries.  
  
asaroth69: as always, a pleasure reading your reviews, may I be so bold as to inquire what your two lucky guesses are for what Draco will become? Before reading this chapter? Yes- nurses nowadays can be out-of-sorts now can't they? ^.^  
  
oOkimOo: who said Draco would be a Veela? Not me..nope...not me...  
  
-  
  
To Posses The Light  
  
Chapter 8: Not Much Time Left  
  
Why did his cheek sting so much? No one was in the room so why the fuck did it hurt so much? Wait~ . . . How the hell did he get into the infirmary in the first place . . .  
  
Oh . . . he groaned suddenly . . .  
  
It's been awhile since . . . since I've . . . He sighed dully, swinging his feet to the ground, It'd been awhile since he'd last passed out from both a memory and sensory overload . . .but then again . . . not that long ago.  
  
Both his head and his heart ached, his head from memories, his heart- for the need of physical affection, which he'd been denied since the moment he'd been dropped on those acursed doorsteps . . .  
  
Harry didn't spot the head nurse anywhere so he took it as an all-clear to get his arse out of there . . .   
  
But he didn't fancy a trip to the common-rooms just yet . . . he didn't think he could take Seamus trying to grope him left-and-right . . .  
  
-  
  
"You...should've given us some warnin' that you was so bloody..." Fred spoke absently, pulling on his pants,  
  
"-angry Malfoy - I'm going to have these bite marks for months!" George complained, helping Fred button his shirt while said twin zipped his brothers trousers up.  
  
Draco sighed pleasantly, wresting on his back, hands behind his back, "Funny, I didn't here either of you complaining at the time I was doing it." he remarked casually, licking a spot of blood from the corner of his unusually ruby-red lips.  
  
"I feel sorry for 'Mione, I heard you had nailed her just before you found us." George grinned, pulling on his shirt and beginning to tie his shoes.  
  
"Hunh - bitch didn't seem to have a problem, she was too busy cuming and moaning...fucking horny bint." Malfoy sneered angrily, sitting up in one fluid movement, grabbing his cloak; Draco stood and slipped it on, buttoning the four buttons covering his genitilia.  
  
The twins were silent as they handed Malfoy his clothes.  
  
Without a word Draco took the clothes and strode out of the spare room somewhere on the seventh floor, leaving the Weasly twins to find there way back on their own...  
  
-  
  
Pansy was angry, more than angry...why wouldn't Draco accept his fate and come back to her? It was preposterous that he would become anything else other than a half-Veela, everyone could see that, but for some idiotic reason- he could not.  
  
Ignoring several catcalls she recieved upon exiting the Slytherin dorms, Pansy turned down the hall and walked briskly towards the library, she was going to have a word with that bitch mudblood - Granger.  
  
Oh she had heard that the mudblood was quite a wild cat inbetween the sheets, but Draco never went to anyone more than once unless they were *good*.  
  
And this happened to be his *third* time with that stupid bitch Hermione Granger.   
  
But still, Draco kept coming back to her, she wasn't just *good*, she was the fucking best. And that title was hard won, she didn't get good in bed out of some 'magical' born talent, nope, she had taken the best and the worst into her bed, learning what made each particular boy and girl moan and squirm with pathetic need and desire; and all that fucking had paid off...or was soon going to.  
  
She was engaged to the Malfoy heir since the day of her birth, Narcissa Malfoy had some clairvoyance and had foreseen what she would and could do, since then, she'd been practically raised with Draco, ensuring that when he came into his inheritance, she would be his mate.  
  
Now, now there were two possible threats to this position since Draco had started playing the role of a whore; whore or not really, he was a bloody great shag....beside the point- mudblood and golden-boy were now potential threats to her upcoming status.   
  
Draco would be a half-blooded Veela by tomorrow night and she would not allow some stupid Gryffindors to get in her way!  
  
Opening the library doors Pansy swiftly walked down the rows od study desks and aisles of books until she stopped before the bushy-haired bitch,  
  
"Mudblood,"  
  
"Whore." Hermione replied evenly, as if that was Pansy's formal greeting  
  
"Stay away from Draco, he isn't yours and he's only fucking you because you're lucky enough to be a good shag; by tomorrow night these stupid rendevous` the two of you started at the end of last year will end. And I-"  
  
"-and you will be Malfoy's mate...blah-blah-blah-" Hermione finished, unscathed by the verbal abuse.  
  
Before Pansy could say anything more, Hermione slammed her book shut and stood up, hands laying flat on either side of the huge, leather-bound volume, she gave a great sigh before pinning a strict glare upon the school's slut.  
  
"Pansy, I'm not so stupidly disillusioned into believing anything beyond shagging would happen between Malfoy and myself. I am also very aware of his coming inheritance; now go away, I have to finish studying for tomorrows test review in potions class." Hermione finished, sitting back down and opening a another book.  
  
-  
  
He'd managed to slip into the dorms unnoticed and make it all the way up to his room; diving into his bed he pulled the curtains shut and locked them with a few spells and silencing charms.  
  
//What'ssss with all the precautionsss...?// Sibinokin's familiar voice murmured into his ear, curling around Harry's neck comfortably.  
  
//Bad day...needed to get awaysss from the othersss...// Harry explained briefly, leaning against the headboard, eyes rolling up into the back of his head...  
  
Amazing as that little feat was, he'd learned to do that, roll his eyes up to appear as if he'd feinted or blacked out...He'd only learned it after getting smacked around several times...repeatedly.  
  
He heard nothing from Sibinokin so he'd assumed the snake had decided to fall asleep...good idea...he thought absently, closing his eyes and drifting into unconsciousness...  
  
-  
  
The next morning, Harry didn't feel partial to going to classes but he'd have to unless he fancied failing the term...ugh...life got really inconvieniant when your life sucks doesn't it? He thought to himself, slipping into his clothes and slinging his book bag over his shoulder, wand in his pocket.  
  
He didn't feel hungry so he skipped breakfast and went to his first class of the day Transfigurations with Mcgonagal and then, Charms, with Flitwick...I think...oh bugger, does it really matter who teaches the stupid thing anyway? Harry thought dismally, walking into the classroom and finding a seat in the back, ignoring the curious gaze of his proffessor...  
  
Oh great!~ Just let the fact that I've got double transfigurations with the Slytherins slip my mind! Harry berated himself as he scanned over the stray Slytherins and Gryffindors enter the classroom.  
  
Wait- come to think of it- Harry thought, digging into his bag and pulling out his timetable...oh for fucks sake! I've got to deal with the backstabbers from hell THREE times- FIVE days out of a week! This was too much! Gods how cruel can the lot of you be up there?! Isn't it punishment enough with Uncle Vernon?!  
  
Harry scowled to himself, he was getting all damned melodramatic over having a few classes with the Slytherins, besides, half the time it wasn't so bad- when he wasn't partnered up with Malfoy- which he knew damned well that he would be in Potions - just because Snape oh so loved Harry Potter - Pshkeh! Yeah right!   
  
"Hello Harry, mind if I-"  
  
"No. Go away Ron, same goes for you Hermione." Harry replied, cutting the redhead off, turning his eyes back to his blank parchment, starting to take notes for class.  
  
"But Harry- you don't understand- Malfoy is-"  
  
"What's to understand Ron? You fucked Malfoy- I think it's disgusting and low- plus you didn't tell me at all- didn't ask for help if there was anyway to stop it from happening-"  
  
"But we *didn't* want to stop it from happening Harry- stop being so sickened by it- it's in the past and its over with- It's not going to happen again and-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it Hermione-" Harry started, breaking off, he ran a hand through his hair and gave a sigh; he looked up to face the two of them, "Just- fine- I'll *try* to get over this...alright? But you can't rush this onto me for forgiveness or act as if it's alright- just...back off for awhile-alright?"   
  
The two nodded slowly, either trying to contain there joy or the need to sigh- the two Gryffindors walked to the front of the room, sitting next to another classmate...  
  
Harry took deep breaths to try and detach himself from certain body parts- so as not to feel them...like his vaguely throbbing arse for example...  
  
He tried *not* to notice the usual- Malfoy Grand Entrance with the billowing robe-like cape and all the works...but as usual...he couldn't keep the hateful loathe from staying out of his green eyes... So...at least I'm not the only one that didn't miss Malfoy's entrance...he thought, noticing several blushing female and...male? Gryffindors as they began whispering amongst themselves, Slytherins too.  
  
Keeping half-an-ear out for interesting snippets of gossip, Harry continued with his notes, trying to maintain an oblivious contennance of Malfoy's 'undressing eye-beams'...you know...the ones where you just -know- the person is mentally undressing you...yeah...you know the look I'm talking about...  
  
"Malfoy's-"  
  
"-inheritance is-"  
  
"-tonight-"  
  
"He's most likely going to-"  
  
"-be-"  
  
"- a Veela-"  
  
"-A half-"  
  
"-Veela-"  
  
"-you mean-"  
  
"-He'll then find his-"  
  
"-mate-"  
  
"I hope-"  
  
"-it's going-"  
  
"-to be-"  
  
"-me...?" Harry whispered to himself, completing the girl's sentence for her, his mind too lost in thought to register anything- Malfoy was going to come into his inheritance? What's that...? Something to do with puberty no doubt...Veelas...he remembered them from the Quiditch game he'd went to in his fourth year...they had silver-white-blonde hair...and dazzling silver-blue eyes...  
  
"The Malfoy's have Veela blood in their line..." he murmured, eyes wide, so Malfoy was going to mature intoa veela-no a half veela? well it did explain the strange hair-color and silver-blue eyes... a pity he never stopped gelling his hair back- bet it'd look good if he wore it ragged-looking and- what? What am I thinking about!? Ugh! just yuck! eeergh! C'mon Harry! Snap to it- quite acting like a queer and forget about this crap- just pay attention in class- stop slacking off-!  
  
Witha new determination Harry wrote down as many notes as he could-  
  
-  
  
He was starting to feel funny- no doubt his body was starting to restructure itself to better suite his new self- but as to what he was going to be- it was still a mystery to him-...he'd read as many books in the Malfoy name about each male's coming inheritance as he could- and nothing fit what was happening to him-  
  
For one, there was a bit more muscle definition to his normally, lean-muscled frame, like the increased size of his deltoids and pectorals, along with his abs, leg muscles and every other muscle on his body- not to mention...his cock had well- gotten a size larger too...he didn't think that happened with age...  
  
Silver eyes flew over to the mudblood- she was touching the weasel...he'd be sure to punish her for that- she knew better than to touch any male without his permissio- What the fuck? Malfoy shook his head, his fingers pressing against his temple- what was that about-  
  
-If Pansy doesn't tell that idiot Slytherin to stop touching her like that then I'll be sure to rip his hands off and put them into Parkinson's knickers for allowing another male to touch her- what? stop it now Malfoy- why the hell would you care about that stupid shi- GODAMNIT BLAISE- if you don't stop flirting with that bitch I'm going to beat you until you're begging to die- that'll teach you to disobey me again!- ???  
  
Draco shook his head in disbelief, what the fuck was going on with him? Ugh...  
  
-  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of class, the students filed out and seperated off to there next classes...  
  
It was lunch time- but Harry had decided to sneak down into the kitchens and ask if Doby wouldn't mind giving him some food down there...  
  
He wasn't sure whether to be surprised or baffled as to how Sibinokin managed to get into the kitchens...and was presantly having three or four house elves fawning over him...wasn't Sibinokin the-ever-godful-one...  
  
//Aww...Harry...sssso good of you to join Sssibinokin...// he hissed pleasantly, making a motion with his tail, immediately a house elf ran forward with a chair for Harry to sit in...  
  
//That will be all all Tinky...good housssse elf...// Sibinokin spoke, patting the house elf named 'Tinky' on the head.  
  
"Your welcome sir's Sibinokin sirs-" Tinky beamed, scampering off...  
  
//Food for you..?// Sibinokin inquired, another house elf raised a platter of various dead animals.  
  
Harry wasn't so hungry anymore...  
  
//Um...can I have a tunafish sssandwich insstead?//   
  
-  
  
He didn't understand it, he didn't get what was happening to him- not at all... after mentally 'yelling' at Parkinson, Granger, Zabini, the Weasely Twins, Cho Chang, and a few other students for 'touching or talking' to people that he didn't want them to- as if he'd bloody cared if they did anything- he didn't own the bastards anyway- like it mattered really.  
  
But still...he couldn't deny the sense of growing ownership over them...as if he now owned them...forever...  
  
Classes were long over for the day, and he was currently sitting in the Slytherin common room, surrounded by all of Slytherin house as they hung up streamers and brought in food and drink for the party they were going to throw at midnight- when he became veela- but what they didn't know- was that he knew he wasn't going to be a veela...but something else...something more...powerful...  
  
-Well...how do you like that? well I like it...I think it turned out nice...r/r later- 


	9. And the Dark Shall Rule

-It's been awhile eh? yup yup...and today you figure out what the fuck malfoy is going to be! And the chaos he wil bring to the school...  
  
zeynel: I hope you like, I know Draco isn't going to be a veela and I know that you know, but some reviewers didn't seem to get the point... -.-;  
  
nikkei: -.-* oi...he's NOT half veela...he's not even a sliver of veela...he becomes something better...oOoOoOoOo...hohoho..far better.... ^.^  
  
asaroth69: I love your reviews as always, I'm good at making tension am I? Well I try...sometimes it doesn't always come out that way though... Oh, I think Harry will be able to..let off a little steam in a while...oh yeah..definately as for Pansy...I feel sorry for her now really...well actually I don't..but hey..that's me...and Draco won't be bothered that he hasn't fucked Harry before his transformation...after all...now it would just seem too...unimportant to him...heheh and I have a new species that I didn't put up for you all to know about because then it would've been so obvious...c 'mon...I don't like to give away the surprise...  
  
To Posses the Light  
  
Chapter 9: And the Dark Shall Rule  
  
He didn't understand it, he didn't get what was happening to him- not at all... after mentally 'yelling' at Parkinson, Granger, Zabini, the Weasely Twins, Cho Chang, and a few other students for 'touching or talking' to people that he didn't want them to- as if he'd bloody cared if they did anything- he didn't own the bastards anyway- like it mattered really.  
  
But still...he couldn't deny the sense of growing ownership over them...as if he now owned them...forever...  
  
Classes were long over for the day, and he was currently sitting in the Slytherin common room, surrounded by all of Slytherin house as they hung up streamers and brought in food and drink for the party they were going to throw at midnight- when he became veela- but what they didn't know- was that he knew he wasn't going to be a veela...but something else...something more...powerful...  
  
-  
  
"So Draco, do you think I should wear the leather mini skirt with matching top or the one piece black dress with the hip-length slit up each side?"  
  
"Neither, the leather shorts with the vinyl tube-top would look better..." Draco spoke without thinking, his mind had been focused on the swirling mass of extra testosterone swimming inside his head...along with other disturbing notions and vivd images of bondage play, these ones in use without the usual safety word for the ever faithful sub...  
  
What the fuck was going on in his head? Sure he bloody well didn't mind the enlarged physique and amazing extra dose of power, but still...this other side that Draco had was becoming more prominent . . . sure he'd always been a little too dominant in his past time . . . and had brief fantasies of such bondage dom/sub play...but they had always been in the backround of his mind . . . so why were they coming to the front now?  
  
The party was well under way, everyone dressed in tight black leather clothes, skimpy tops and skirts. The music was dark and enchanting, as it always tended to be; moving the fray of slytherins onto the makeshift dancefloor, there bodies swaying to the beat just below the tantalising surface of the hauntingly cryptic tunes...  
  
He sat in the darkest corner of the common room, uninterested by the display of grinding flesh and sweating bodies...he sat in one of his favorite leather plush chairs, the low-to-the-ground ones... a half empty bottle of 'Veela's Blood' in his right hand....  
  
Veela's Blood, a very strong liquor actually, it was illegal to drink it until you were at least thirtyone and you could not drink it after the age of fourty three because of its intensive potency. It not only got you beyond the legal limit of intoxication with one bottle, it made you hallucinate like fuck...the last time he'd had one he saw a very vivid image of the gryffindor trio naked and having an orgy...on his lap.  
  
So it left little to the imagination of what else one might hallucinate about under the influence of Veela's Blood.  
  
"Draco! It's only a minute until you become a veela!" someone shouted as they all gathered around him, watching with bated breath, the music forgotten.  
  
He turned his gaze to the clock... 11:59 ...hmm...so he did have a minute left of living the life of a normal wizard boy with deatheaters for parents...joy.  
  
"10..."  
  
Oh great...they took up a count down for me...bloody friggin' geniuses we have in this house don't we?  
  
"9..."  
  
That's it, I'm going to my room... Draco thought as he stood up.  
  
"8...7...6..."  
  
He shoved his way through the other slytherins that only backed up and circled around him, giving him about a foot of space on all sides.  
  
"5...4..."  
  
Damn hufflepuffs...the lot of you...  
  
"3..."  
  
Oh fuck...what is this...Draco thought as his eyes began to cloud over, he stopped in his tracks; the bottle of alcohol slipping from between his fingers...  
  
"2...!"  
  
Everything was burning, his muscles were on fire, everything was alive and screaming in pain; his eyesight clouded with a pink film of blood...  
  
"1...!"  
  
Draco gave a cry of pain as he fell to the ground, as if struck from above. His body arched skywards, his limbs spread-eagle around him; pain seared his chest as his head smacked the ground.  
  
A collective gasp ran around the crowd as they fell backwards, knocked off there feet from the sudden push of a newborn aura, the sheer intensity of it choaking them, forcing there smaller, weaker auras backwards to form a thin, second skin against there bodies.  
  
A flash of light and the crowd was freed from there prison, there breaths returning gratefully, there auras slowly reforming.  
  
"What...was that?" Zabini questioned, sitting up on his elbows.  
  
"That," spoke an eerily calm voice, "Was my awakening."  
  
Everyone turned wary eyes onto the now standing Draco Malfoy.  
  
He seemed oblivious to there grouped gazes of fear, awe, wary, and surprised looks as he dusted off a piece of nonexistant lint from his ebony silk shirt. They were trying to take a closer look at his shadowed figure, but they could not, for he did not allow them to, yet.  
  
But should they gaze upon him now, they would see him standing in the middle of a bunch of mystified slytherins; garbed in black leather pants, an open, airy-black blouse, revealing a span of taut, abnormaly pale, muscled flesh. Then to gaze upon his face, they would find ragged silver-blonde hair, free of its once gelled confines, then the once boyish set of his cheekbones, jaw, and chin- no more, having taken on a more masculine and sensual appeal. And finally to lay gaze to his eyes, they would find a startling bright silver, the vague, grayish blue having been slaughtered in his change; instead taking on the truest silver...  
  
But no longer would he be ever so vain towards his features anymore, for he would remain this way, unchanged, for the rest of time.   
  
Aside from his new features, it was high time to claim what was rightfully his from the start...  
  
"D-Draco...?" a shaky, female voice inquired from behind him.  
  
"Ah...Pansy Parkinson," Draco spoke thoughtfully, turning to face the shaking female; sure, pug-face she looked now...but when she matured...she would be a lovely, wanton thing...  
  
"Y-Yes...Draco?" she answered softly, head bowed like the good little slave she soon would be.  
  
Without acknowledging her words, Draco leant down, grasping her hair with one hand, pulling it slowly to one side, forcing her to bare her neck to him.  
  
Moving closer he pressed his lips against her neck, listening to the increased tempo of her heartbeat...parting his lips and opening his mouth, Draco bit down upon Pansy's naked flesh, adding more pressure until he felt the familiar tear of flesh.  
  
A cry tore from her throat, a cry of pain.  
  
Releasing the startled girl, Draco then stared at the set of teeth marks that adorned Parkinson's flesh, watching in sick fascination as the blood oozed from the wound. But almost immediately the wound faded away, leaving only dried blood behind...  
  
He wiped the dry blood away, smiling down at the symbol left in its wake...a symbol...of his ownership...  
  
Ignoring the bitch's tears, Draco grabbed Pansy by the chin and forced her to look at him, "Pansy...*my* Pansy, you belong to me now..." he finished with a smirk, shoving her away from him, "And that means your legs stay closed unless *I* say so, got it?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer he turned around and grabbed Blaise Zabini by the neck, pulling him closer.  
  
"W-What are you doing- Draco?" Zabini spoke, a trill of fear creeping into his voice...  
  
"Taking what's mine Blaise..and you are mine." he answered coldly, grabbing the nape of Zabini's neck and yanking it backwards, pleased with the yelp of pain he got in response.  
  
He then repeated the same process he had with Pansy, wiping away the crusted blood, pleased when the same symbol of ownership appeared on Zabini's flesh.  
  
Releasing the fearful Blaise, Draco turned towards his room, with all intentins of getting a good night's sleep...for tomorrow...he'd need it.  
  
"Oh and Blaise..." Draco spoke, pausing at the foot of the staircase, "Keep your dick in your pants...you wouldn't want it to suddenly become...detached...would you?"  
  
Pleased with the tense silence, Draco continued his way downstairs, headed for his private room...  
  
-  
  
"Yes, get young Proffessor Flitwick working on those talismans immediately, we need them as soon as possible-!" Minerva spoke hurriedly as she rushed down the hall, preparing to make a few dozen herself, for the safety of the students and staff were now at risk...  
  
"Right away Minerva," Poppy returned, turning down an opposite hallway, headed for the charms proffessor...  
  
-  
  
"So," Snape commented to himself, swirling a dark red liquid in a vial, holding it up to the light, "We have a newborn *Domic on our hands do we? Well..." he paused, dumping the liquid into a beaker of light green liquid, watching as it swirled into a dark, sickly purple color, "The genetic makeup could not have chosen a more better host than Draco Malfoy...could it...?"  
  
For the first time in years, Severus Snape smiled, a smile of happiness...  
  
-r/r people...it should get better from here on out since I got over the whole 'wizard maturity' bit of Draco's transformation...  
  
*Domic: Dominant Mimic  
  
a creature of superior authority incapable of ever being forced into submission, capable of mimicing any species of it's chosing in order to dominate and own any creature that has struck it's fancy; in order to enlarge it's harem/pack/tribe/number of slaves... 


	10. Draco the Newborn Domic

-'ello, s'been awhile eh? Those of you that read LW, I'll post something soon, not too soon mind you, but sometime this month; and I'll work on chap 7 for the other S/K fic of mine, I can't recall the name at this moment though...  
  
to the reviewers...:  
  
Aoi me: Most likely, this will reach 20 or so chapters because I happen to naturally delay the inevitable- like I did with Draco's inheritance- a few of you seemed to be really anctious about it too... ^.^ Yeah, guess your right, it was obvious on what he would become...but oh well... as for the mimicing, what I meant was that the creature, say fancied a veela, there body and behavioral patterns would reform to that of a purebred veela in order to serve/dominate that veela...same with other creatures... the song you mentioned, I don't believe I've heard it before, if it wouldn't be too much to ask, could you find me a site where I could download the song for free so I can listen to it or just send me the lyrics through my e-mail address?  
  
asaroth69: ^.^ Oh the staff at Hogwarts is in for hell, but just imagine how Draco's parents will be? And voldemort? (As was prehinted before, that Voldemort had been thought to be a possible domic, but had not...oOoOoOoOo the jealousy...think of how the wizarding world may find this interesting...that the big bad can be dominated... ^.^) Oh yes, Draco's intrigue for Harry will most likely intensify- possibly even border on obsession....  
  
Silverrei: You're curiosity is well justified and it will be a Harry/Draco fic, it's just going to take awhile to get there is all...I hope you can hang in there long enough for it to happen... ^.^;  
  
Sugar-Coated: Great review! ^.^ *sighs* too bad that angel-touched dude isn't reading this fanfic anymore...I could use a good flame...*laughs* but that one reviewer with the match- that was great ^.^  
  
  
  
To Posses the Light  
  
Chapter 10: Draco the Newborn Domic  
  
"Oh and Blaise..." Draco spoke, pausing at the foot of the staircase, "Keep your dick in your pants...you wouldn't want it to suddenly become...detached...would you?"  
  
Pleased with the tense silence, Draco continued his way downstairs, headed for his private room...  
  
-  
  
"Yes, get young Proffessor Flitwick working on those talismans immediately, we need them as soon as possible-!" Minerva spoke hurriedly as she rushed down the hall, preparing to make a few dozen herself, for the safety of the students and staff were now at risk...  
  
"Right away Minerva," Poppy returned, turning down an opposite hallway, headed for the charms proffessor...  
  
-  
  
"So," Snape commented to himself, swirling a dark red liquid in a vial, holding it up to the light, "We have a newborn *Domic on our hands do we? Well..." he paused, dumping the liquid into a beaker of light green liquid, watching as it swirled into a dark, sickly purple color, "The genetic makeup could not have chosen a more better host than Draco Malfoy...could it...?"  
  
For the first time in years, Severus Snape smiled, a smile of happiness...  
  
-  
  
Draco woke up feeling great. . . .better than great . . . bloody-fuckin-tastic....Today...was going to be one helluva day...  
  
He smirked at the thought...  
  
Rising from bed with an aire of feline grace, Draco stretched himself towards the sky, working out the kinks in his muscles. Sparing himself a yawn he slipped into his favorite leather pants, the ones with the lace up the side... Not bothering with a shirt he grabbed his wand and tucked it into his back pocket after doing a quick spell of majicking his boots on, he didn't feel like putting them on the slow way...  
  
Not bothering with a shirt or attempting to gell his hair back, Draco strode out of his room, with nothing but his trousers, socks, and shoes...wand in pocket...  
  
It was time, to rule the school...  
  
-  
  
"How many do we have made Minerva? What if he's already taken students? Proffessors even?"   
  
"We have a total of sixty three talismans; and I'm sure that Mr. Malfoy has yet to take any of the students, he should still be...unfocused at this time..." 'from what we can calculate...' McGonagall thought...not too keen on telling Madame Poppy that bit of information just yet...  
  
The head nurse seemed about to speak but McGonagall beat her to it-  
  
"Here, take these talismans and issue them out to the staff first, then the seventh year head boys and girls, then the prefects, and the quiditch captain...We need to have the students with the staff and those students protected first, we will need their help to make more as soon as possible before Mr. Malfoy becomes aware of his...capabilities- Quick! We do not know how much time we have before he starts! Now Go!" Minerva breathed, taking a talisman for herself and tying it around her neck before shooing Poppy off to distribute the rest of the talismans...  
  
-  
  
"Are you sure we can't just expel the boy from the school Albus?" Proffessor Sprout asked for what could only be the millionth time.  
  
"No we cannot I'm afraid," The old wizard spoke absently, clasping a talisman around his neck, "It is our job as teachers to teach, no one excluded; even if it means teaching a newly awakened Domic...for had we not taught the Dark Lord himself when we all knew what he would become?" Albus Dumbledore spoke softly.  
  
"Well from what I've researched, Albus; the boy should be targeting a particular student, or proffessor..." Severus Snape spoke absently, striding up to the two, tucking a vial of blue liquid into his back pocket.  
  
"-And why is that Severus?" Headmaster Dumbledore questioned, scanning the potions master's neck, checking for the protective talisman.  
  
"Because Headmaster, the Domic genes do not come forth unless the host is particularly infatuated or intrigued by a person or persons of another species.-"  
  
"Yes I am very aware of this, but young Draco Malfoy has been surrounded by human wizard's and witches such as himself-"   
  
"Yes, *he* has been surrounded by humans, but Mr. Malfoy is not, at least not entirely- being a close friend of the family has made me very aware of the particular blood that runs in the Malfoy family; and it is not entirely human." Proffessor Snape commented, brushing his cloak aside.  
  
"Oh dear..." The herbology proffessor murmured, excusing herself before rushing down the hall, intent on getting to her class on time.  
  
Dumbledore raised his right hand to his forehead, two fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, "All we can do for now, is make more talismans for the student body, and continue on with what has been planned for the school year..." he paused to glance out the window, "But now, we are not the only ones who has to worry about a creature such as Draco Malfoy...for now, Voldemort has a new enemy..."  
  
"I must attend to my class Albus..." Snape excused himself, leaving the lunatic Headmaster to his own musings, but at least for once that psycho had lost that infernal twinkle of merriment in his eyes...though he loathed to admit- he was beginning to miss it...  
  
-  
  
//Are you sure you do not want ssssome for later...?// Sibinokin inquired politely; a stray houself holding up the silver platter with the dead creatures on it a touch higher, as if that would enhance it's delectability...  
  
//That'sss alright...I'm...full...// Harry spoke, turning a shade paler than norm, he waved goodbye and exited the kitchen.  
  
That had occured just last night, when he'd left the kitchens around one in the morning...he hadn't seen Sibinokin since then, which also meant he'd slept in...again. But even longer than before! Another bad thing was that he was late for his potions class!!  
  
Snape was going to kill him!  
  
Well there was one good thing to that, Snape would beat Vernon to it; and he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys anymore...also a good point...which probably explained why Harry slowed down his pace to regular walking, catching his breath, straightening his clothes and readjusting his things in his bookbag.  
  
"Mrrreow...?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened, "Mrs. Norris?!" he practically squeked, bolting from his spot, racing down the hall and towards the dungeons, he didn't mind if Snape killed him...but Filch was a different story!  
  
Bursting through the door at a speed much faster than he would've liked, causing the door to slam against the wall; also dragging all eyes on him...Harry froze, he felt himself go red in embarassment...oops...  
  
"Er- Sorry...Wrong class-!" Harry mumbled in apology, backing out of the DADA room slowly, trying not to make any more sudden movements, before tearing off down another hall...  
  
Slowing to a stop, triple-checking to make sure he was at the right door, he opened the door as quietely as he could...the door groaned loudly, it's hinges screeching at the action... damnit!!  
  
More or less stumbling into the classroom, eyes just below Snape's glowering eyes, Harry shuffled a few more steps, his eyes nervously pinned on scowling black ones.   
  
Oh Shit!  
  
Harry fell forward, tripping over some Slytherin's out-stretched limb as his body pitched forward, his bag skidding across the room. He had somehow managed to fall on his arm, which jammed itself painfully against a slowly rehealing cracked, and most likely broken, rib.  
  
He could've sworn he'd just heard a foot step on his glasses, followed by a very feminine giggle...damnit.  
  
"MR. POTTER!" Snape all but yelled down at the graceless young boy whom was all but sprawled helplessly on the floor, swiftly pulling himself into an upright fetal position.  
  
"-sorry Proffessor..." Harry groaned, eyes screwed shut as he slowly pulled himself up onto his knees, reaching blindly for his things.  
  
"Sorry?! You've hardly begun to be sorr-!"   
  
To Harry's surprise, Snape's rant had been cut short; firmly believeing the Potions Master had only paused to draw a long breath, he doubled his efforts and now pawed at the ground in search of his glasses...  
  
"Occulous repairo." came a voice just above Harry's head, along with the familiar whirring sound of a glasses, repairing spell...  
  
Two warm hands placed his glasses on his face, Harry slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Emerald and silver.  
  
Draco Malfoy's face held just inches from his own as magnetic silver eyes stared somewhat predatorily at him...it was then Harry's eyes strayed down to the floor, but not before glimpsing pale flesh and leather pants-wait! That wasn't the Hogwarts uniform!  
  
"Well it seems the Golden-Boy here is a pillow-biter afterall..." came Malfoy's amused drawl.  
  
He knew without a doubt his cheeks were burning red with embarassment...along with a twinge of something else.  
  
A chuckle and then a slight gust of air was his only sign that Malfoy had left him to pick up the rest of his things.  
  
Grabbing his bookbag and the few stray articles that had managed to fall out, Harry swiftly made his way towards the empty desk on the far right side of the room and settled himself in for Snape's rant then deduction of housepoints...which...never. Came.  
  
Wha~?  
  
Harry glanced up towards Proffessor Snape only to see his black eyes glaring holes into his being, his lip in a grim line as he then opened one of the numerous books on his desk, he seemed to radiate his unleashed anger; Harry watched as the proffessor's eyes then left his own to rest briefly somewhere in the left section of the room before he resigned himself to doing a textbook lesson for the day...  
  
How odd...  
  
Gazing around the Slytherin section, turning his eyes back up to the proffessor whom would occasionally glance back towards the left section, which Harry would then return his eyes to the Slytherins...looking at each student before they locked on the shirtless Slytherin, Draco Malfoy...  
  
Said Sex God grinned at Harry rather...blatantly before flicking an apathetic gaze towards the potions proffessor.  
  
Had Malfoy...*saved* Harry from Snape's wrath?  
  
He shook his head and pulled out his parchment...it just didn't seem possible.  
  
-Sorry but that's all for now, I'm going to be seriously busy soon, straining my artistic and writing skills to the max as I draw up my first manga for the 'Rising Stars of Manga' contest hosted by non-other than 'Tokyopop'...I'm going to have a drawing partner with all the 'technical' stuff like drawing desks, computers, and other techno-junk like that...anywho, r/r's are much appreciated...  
  
And all those authors of D/H fanfics that read my fanfic or are on my fav's list, please update- I'll seriously need some nice reading times for when I'm on my drawing breaks... thanks and later- 


	11. Beginning to Lose the Cool

-And yes I will be randomly throwing in breaks despite the natural flow of springbreaks, christmas breaks and all that garbage...why? Because I'm stupid....now that that is all settled...some more garbage... review responses at bottom today...  
  
~*- NOTE TO EVERYONE : I don't exactly remember or know which classes Harry takes every day but I'm going to make up a list of his daily schedule -sidenote, the day is composed of six class periods opposed to the more common seven periods in a day...also, on Mondays and Thursdays they have an extra period ....FROM THIS POINT ON- classes are as follows...  
  
*Breakfast*  
  
-Transfigurations McGonagall - w/ Slytherins  
  
-Charms Flitwick - w/ Ravenclaw  
  
-Herbology Sprout - w/ Hufflepuff  
  
-Double Potions Snape - w/ Slytherins   
  
*Lunch*  
  
-Double Potions Snape - w/ Slytherins (continued, breaks off for lunch then continues...unless Snape says otherwise)  
  
-Psychic Arts Trelawney - w/ Slytherins  
  
-C.M.C Hagrid - w/ Slytherins  
  
*Two hour break then dinner*  
  
Extra class on Mon. and Thurs.-  
  
-DADA Lupin -w/Ravenclaw class may change to Slytherin...depends really...(I mean Malfoy is already having 4 classes w/ Harry a day...)  
  
-To clear up any possible confusion, Harry had slept straight through the first two classes so he was late for the third one...potions-  
  
-Since I can hardly remember what day it is in the 'real world', it's nearly impossible for me to remember what day it is in this fic, so if anyone wouldn't mind just stating what day it is for each chapter, it would be a huge help... ^.^; -  
  
To Posses the Light  
  
Chapter 11: Beginning to Lose the Cool  
  
How odd...  
  
Gazing around the Slytherin section, turning his eyes back up to the proffessor whom would occasionally glance back towards the left section, which Harry would then return his eyes to the Slytherins...looking at each student before they locked on the shirtless Slytherin, Draco Malfoy...  
  
Said Sex God grinned at Harry rather...blatantly before flicking an apathetic gaze towards the potions proffessor.  
  
Had Malfoy...*saved* Harry from Snape's wrath?  
  
He shook his head and pulled out his parchment...it just didn't seem possible.  
  
-  
  
The entire potions period had been nothing but textbook work, which in itself had been a small blessing to Harry, since he'd mastered the talent of doing two things at once, successfully taking notes and at the same time wiping his train of thought blank so he thought of nothing, kind of like a machine doing its specified job but not really...existing...  
  
But one thing he had noticed was the eery silence of the classroom, sure the scratchings of quills could be heard as notes were being jotted down and Snape's cold voice...but there was none of the customary whispers or pasings of notes among the students...which was...odd.  
  
Harry heard himself sigh as he snapped out of his 'machine mode' and packed his things away, pushing his glasses up on his nose a bit...he should research some sort of eyesight repairingspell...or something...he was sick of them always breaking.  
  
Walking out of the classroom he was rather surprised to see Snape himself exiting the room as Malfoy kept Hermione behind . . . what was he doing?   
  
Was he openly shagging anyone now?  
  
A hand grabbed his shoulder tightly, a thin, somewhat bony hand at that...not the fat...disgustingly sweaty hand his-   
  
Harry shook his head, stopping and turning towards the person that had grabbed his shoulder, Severus Snape . . . great.  
  
"..Yes proffessor?" Was it just him, or did that sound strained?  
  
Apparently he wasn't the only one to notice his tone, for Snape's eyes narrowed; for his own safety, Harry pinned his eyes somewhere else, landing on the proffessor's oily hair...you know...if he didn't put so much gunk in his hair...he might actually look...good.  
  
Harry's cheeks tinged a slight pink...  
  
So, after the customary, five-second glare of wishful laser eye-beams of death...Snape drew breath then...spoke...  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for your tardiness and another five points will be taken away for disrupting my class, do it again and we will both be miserable, for you will be serving detention." He spoke, irritated.  
  
Obviously confusion was on Harry's face because Snape rolled his eyes then explained, "*I* would be miserable because I would have to be the one to supervise a trouble-maker like you, it's a waste of my time." he paused, "Now get out of here before you're late to another class, again."   
  
He nodded then took a step back from the man that seemed to have it in for himself, then proceeded to his next class . . . the "Psychic" Arts . . . which makes a person wonder just *what* Trelawny is on... or under...  
  
Harry's dry lips cracked into grin at that thought, a slight reprieve from his "angst-driven" life...  
  
A shock of red hair appeared in the corner of his eye, tilting his head just slightly he saw Ron walking silently next to him; Harry nodded absently despite himself . . . it was nice to have some companionship, he wasn't quite ready for talking just yet, and Ron seemed to realize this, a good sign that his friend wasn't going to play as ignorant and blind as he used to be.  
  
The two moved on in mutual silence towards there next class, then climbing up the rope ladder to Trelawney's classroom, Harry not at all surprised to see Ron climb up first, craning his neck just to the front, looking up some girl's skirt...  
  
The strap of his bad slid off of his shoulder, swiftly bending down to retrieve it . . . upon straightening up, his back pressing rather intimately against someone's front . . . someone's *naked* upper front by the intensive heat that radiated through the back of his clothes, strangely soothing the cuts and broken ribs in his body.  
  
Blushing appropriately to the given situation he then practically jumped forward and proceeded to climb the ladder, sneekeing a glimpse below him, he was only half surprised to see Malfoy staring straight back up at him; nearly pressing himself flush up against Harry's legs and lower back.  
  
He gulped and gladly took Ron's out-stretched hand as he neared the top, becoming beyond freaked-out when Malfoy not-so-innocently 'carressed' or flat out groped his legs...or other regions during the climb up the ladder . . .   
  
Already inside the distinctly weed smelling classroom that belonged to the 'estranged' Proffessor Trelawney, Harry took the farthest seat in the back at the end of the wall, Ron silently taking the only seat to his right. For their was no desk in front of him, just low tables full of crystals, "herbs", oils, and small packages full of suspiciously white powder . . .  
  
Harry could tell there indeed was some nicely hallucinic drugs mixed in with some regular herbs...which probably explained why some of the kids actually told alloud the things they saw in their tea leaves...and other such things...he couldn't help but start laughing, their 'Psychic' proffessor was a druggie....that was just grand...  
  
Ron was looking at him strangely, Harry just kept laughing as he pointed at the small packages most likely containing some normal herb laced with marijuana or something more likely to cause intensive hallucinations...  
  
The redhead was puzzled for a few moments, just staring at what he'd pointed at before it all just clicked, he soon started laughing.  
  
Hermione sat next to Ron, no longer concerned with pulling the collar of her shirt up higher as she stared at the laughing...or giggling boys.  
  
"What?" she questioned.  
  
The laughter intensified, deciding words were not going to work, she elbowed Ron in the ribs, he jerked to the side and looked at her, tears of laughter in his eyes, catching her confused look, he too pointed at the small packages.  
  
"What? It's Just Faeries Powder and Angel Dust." Hermione said, clearly not linking one of the names with a muggle drug, nor thinking on anything of the like really...  
  
Harry cracked up harder and Ron started banging his head on the desk, laughing himself silly.  
  
"What is wrong with you two? Do you think it's the incense? It very well could be- who know's what crap Proffessor Trelawney decides to smoke in the classroom-" Hermione broke off as Ron laughed even harder, and Harry fell out of his chair, still laughing...  
  
"Mr.Potter, Mr.Weasley, I think it's very nice of you two to have fun in this class and enjoy it while you can...after all...a certain some one...I've seen, will sadly be departing from this class, and the world...." The proffessor spoke cryptically...or attempted to while placing a suspiciously small 'cigarette' into a drawer...  
  
Harry just laughed harder, this time Ron soon joined him on the floor, while the rest of the class stared on question, except most of the Slytherins whom only sneered, grinned, or shared a laugh or two themselves.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Harry managed to quell his laughter and raise himself up into his seat, nearly misjudging where his rear and the seat were...twice.  
  
Successfully sitting in his seat, he helped a still giggling Ron into his seat whom nodded weakly in gratitude, he then turned to the proffessor; he was feeling strangely giddy, possibly high, and a tad reckless...which he could later blame on the thick incense which *had* to be weed...or something else...he opened his mouth to speak, a half-grin on his face.  
  
"So- am I the one that's going to die again? Like last year, oh, and the year before that? And so on?" Harry inquired brazenly, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, elbow on desk, leaning towards the somewhat startled proffessor.  
  
"C'mon~..." Harry paused to prevent laughter, "How am I gonna die this time?"  
  
She opened her mouth to speak but Harry over-rode it, he didn't care at the moment, school protocal be damned, it wasn't like anything they could do would be worse than what Vernon, Dudley, and Petunia did.  
  
"My soul sucked out of me by some lucky dementor?" he spoke casually,  
  
"Will some lucky sod win a bet if I 'off' myself?"  
  
"Or how about those giant spiders in the Forbidden Forrest? Their always lookin' for a snack-" he offered, elbow dropping off the table as he leaned over his desk, eyes glued on the wide, half-afraid, dull hazel ones of Trelawney.  
  
"And last but the most obvious- Will the shmuk Voldemort actually *succeed* in killing me *this* year?"   
  
Oh how he wished Sibinokin were here, he really itched to speak parseltongue in front of the shocked classroom...wait- why did he need a snake to do that? he'd had sufficient practice over the summer, having nothing to do when his body had been paralyzed in pain...so now, he no longer needed an actual snake to speak parseltongue...  
  
//What'sss sss'matta? Ssnake gotchya tongue?// He hissed at her, actually quiet pleased when the classroom gasped, the teacher slumped in her chair, fainted I guess.  
  
Well, he felt like seeing Hagrid a bit early anyway, ignoring everyone, he slung his bag over his shoulder, strode towards the still open trap-door-like-entryway and proceeded to climb down the ladder, again pleased with the stunned classroom...  
  
-  
  
Draco was glued to his seat, his leather pants painfully tight as he sat in stunned silence of Harry's strange and somewhat unexpected outburst . . . he'd never thought, that hearing parseltongue, would turn him on so much. I mean seriously, he'd only heard once before sometime in second year, and even then he'd felt the huge but brief spark of arousal at hearing 'boy-wonder's voice change from normal vocal chords to twisted hisses of both snake and cat...  
  
It was something in the words, or sounds that slammed against his body, sinking into his skin to strike such a reaction from him...he didn't understand it, but he sure as hell fuckin' loved it...  
  
Hmmmm....fuck...yes....on that subject...  
  
His eyes roved over the still petrified classroom, landing on Granger...yes, she would do for tonight, afterall, the mudblood was his now.  
  
-  
  
" 'Allo 'Arry! S'good ta see ya! But why are you so early?" The large man questioned as he continued to brush the black horse he had tied to a post, another one standing on his other side, already brushed or waiting be brushed...  
  
"Oh, I just thought I'd come see you is all." Harry replied vaguely, noting that the two black horses were not normal horses, their blood-red, glowing, eyes nearly the only thing unnatural about them...except for the various vicious-looking nails hammered into their hooves at odd angles.  
  
"What kind of horses are these Hagrid?"  
  
"These here are 'Night Mares', they're the types o' horse that th' Demon's use- partic'olar'lee the ones in Nevianna and Malikye..." he answered simply.  
  
'Malikye...? and Nevianna? Where is that?' Harry thought absently before shrugging it off.  
  
"Why are they called 'NightMares'?" he inquired, studying the black horses more closely.  
  
"Because here in this world-er-realm," Hagrid paused thoughtfully, "They run loose all over the muggle world, giving folk' bad dreams an all."  
  
"Wow..." Harry thought aloud, but he had a feeling the nightmares he got about the 'big bad' were not induced by these strange horses.  
  
"So is that what we're doing for today?" Harry spoke after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Yes, along with a few other things and stuff-"  
  
Harry smiled, Hagrid was the only simple and down-to-earth teacher at Hogwarts that used words like 'stuff' and 'things' when describing the lesson plan for the day.  
  
-  
  
"But Severus, as you've said before, if young Mr.Malfoy is indeed targeting someone, once he's gotten them, wouldn't the domic gene go dormant once again?" Remus asked having been updated since his arrival.  
  
"No it wouldn't, it was brought forth *because* of that, once the boy gets what he's been after, then the domic gene would continue to live on, not as prominant as before if the target is of satisfactory nature to the domic...after that happens, I believe we will not have to be on our toes as much...so-to-speak...as nearly all of this information is out-dated and mainly-"  
  
"You mean it's all in theory..." Remus finished, not liking the potions master's grudging nod of agreement.  
  
"But- what if the target is not...satisfactory?" He asked.  
  
"Then the targeted individual will be more or less become just another slave or member of the domic's pack...and the Domic will then continue to seek an individual that can be seen as an equal...or something of that nature..." Snape trailed off, noticing how the Defense Against the Dark Arts proffessor too, did not sport one of the talisman necklaces...apparently last year had left a damaging mark on everyone, more so on others.  
  
And by the looks of it, Remus Lupin had cleaned his robes and appearance up a bit; from what Severus knew of werewolves; Remus was trying to attract a pack leader, or a strong dominant creature that could sufficiently protect and keep him . . . as to what the werewolve's motives could possibly be, Severus did not know, or more close to truth, did not wish to know.  
  
"You're not wearing the protective talisman?" Remus made it a question.  
  
"Neither are you." Severus made it a statement.  
  
The two fell into a mutual silence, they both knew.  
  
-  
  
Harry was shooken awake by Ron, apparently the last class of the day had just started.  
  
No words were exchanged as none seemed needed as the two made their way outside to where Hagrid was already filling the class in on what Night Mares were. Or more like one of the students was, more surprisingly it wasn't Hermione, but Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin...whom seemed to have a brain afterall...  
  
"5 points to Slytherin for Ms.Parkinson's correct answer." Hagrid said as he then began to tell the class what they were to do next.  
  
Still groggy from his brief nap, Harry hadn't noticed when a particular Slytherin came up behind him, wrapping one arm around his lower waist, then the other just below his shoulders; sufficiently pinning his arms to his sides while pressing himself rather *tightly* against his backside...yet again for who knows how many times that day...  
  
(To which Harry had identified when a specific section of anatomy became painstakingly aware to him, of which no female could possibly have...unless certain surgery had taken place and or they found it amazingly appealing to carry strap ons...)  
  
He felt the customary stiffening of his body and the blush crawling across his face. Harry made a move to get Hagrid's attention but Crabe and Goyle suddenly blocked his view of, while Pansy and Hermione flanked either side of him.  
  
!!  
  
HERMIONE?!  
  
Harry shook his head then proceeded to attempt at freeing himself, you'd think at the height of 6'1 with at least *some* muscle added to his gaunt frame that he'd be able to *somewhat* free himself....but apparently not, as it only suffered to the further tightening of the already painfully tight grip and for said captor to become even *more* aroused . . .  
  
Today was just not his day . . .  
  
His head hung forward in an act of submission, it wasn't like he could get free anyway, might as well let whomever decided to violate him get it over with . . . for in perspective, this was rather innocent, and...on some level, not entirely unwanted either.  
  
Well . . . I guess Malfoy was right afterall, he was gay . . . maybe rape at a young age which continued throughout the years sort of grew on you...?  
  
Harry shook his head violently, NO! That was sick! It was wrong! It wasn't possible! How could he be so calm when his unc-NO! When that beast! and the disgusting whale of monster did those things to him! No No no! It wasn't- NO! NO no no no no no no NO-  
  
"shhhhh . . . stop." someone whispered into his ear softly, one arm loosening from around Harry's upper torso to run his hand through the strangely black, messy hair.  
  
His thoughts came to a hault, the voices and noise fading into the backround as Harry's bright green eyes closed, lost in the strange reverberating sensation at his back that echoed througout his body, at which the sound itself entered his ears and into his mind, washing away any thought that dared to stir in his mind.  
  
It wasn't until after awhile, after his body fell limp in the person's grasp, that he still hadn't been able to see to confirm just whom it was; that he realized, that strange, comforting sound...   
  
Purring.  
  
Whomever held him so tightly, was purring . . . strangely like a cat, which Harry had found extremely difficult to produce such a sound longer than a few minutes at a time.  
  
-  
  
Draco grinned, nuzzling against Harry's neck absently, his scent filling his mind and body . . .  
  
How tempting it would be to mark him . . .  
  
How incredibly easy it would be . . .  
  
To do it now . . .  
  
In front of everyone . . .  
  
To simply turn his head just a little bit like this . . .  
  
And then to open his mouth . . .  
  
and bite down . . .  
  
how easy . . .  
  
how magnificiently easy . . .  
  
But he wouldn't . . . He thought to himself, smiling into his Loveliness's neck.  
  
Not today . . .  
  
Maybe not even tomorrow . . .  
  
Or the day after . . .  
  
he knew he would . . .  
  
eventually.  
  
Just not now . . .  
  
He had a family to build first . . .  
  
after all, his Loveliness would need brothers and sisters that would love him... and look out for him...  
  
Besides, his Lovely didn't have a family, not anymore anyway...and...he had another problem to deal with.  
  
Some idiot was threatening *his* Lovely, every year he did, and now that *he* was here, he wasn't going to let such acts of idiocy continue.  
  
Loveliness needed to be safe, and unharmed...no one would harm him, for his Loveliness belonged to himself, and no one else.   
  
Ever.  
  
-Now, as usual, r/r but I need a wee more feedback, like in *this* fanfic, Did either Harry or Draco seem out of character compaired to previous chapters?  
  
Smiigel: Well I hope I didn't make you sick this chapter, considering this could be somewhat sapp-ish, as for my AN notes, they weren't that fun today, partly because...um...I dunno actually... I'm supposed to be drawing up my manga, I've got 9 pages sketched out nicely so far, but I haven't touched it in two days and I felt like writing up a chapter...though I should be working on LW... to finish it.... ^.^;  
  
Angel: Dunno if Draco will love Harry, so far, I'm not sure he's capable of such a thing, but it's possible with his attitude to take over old saggy-hag Voldemort's throne to rule the world as he wishes it. Though if he does, consider this to get freakishly outlandish in the near future, as not only will Draco become seriously sadistic (towards his pack-family or enemies...I've yet to be sure) and along with some of my otherworldly-erm-other-REALM-ly characters come into the mix....  
  
Aoi Me: As it turns out, I have heard the song before and I may use it, or something else a little more close to home (both songs equally usable) And I am surprised you still like my fic and even want more chapters to come (as per norm I tend to flow in and out of sync with my fanfics to the point I often dissapoint and lose fans and reviewers and shtuff)  
  
asaroth69: No worries about not reviewing earlier, as it always is a pleasure to read what you have to say about what I write, for you have the lovely ability to spot the most amusing points of any story then bring them to my attention and surprise (for I hardly notice any humor until after I actually *read* the chapter) But I noticed a nicely funny part concerning a certain 'Psychic Arts' class... ^.^ yeah, at first I myself had forgot about the ol' Volde-boy... ^.^; I can't really be sure if there's going to be any psycho-traumas to the two characters, but most likely no deaths...where's the fun in sadistic torture if the guy's dead? But I'll try to remember to mention it to you...Since I haven't actually read book 5 yet, not much history-wise things are going to change 'cept Sirius being dead and I think- Lucius being sent to Azkaban?  
  
Siren: Yeah, I have the horrible tendency to accidentally leave cliffhangers- Half the time I don't even know I'm doing it ^.^; *laughs* Well thank you for reviewing my fanfiction then if you don't do such a thing often, (Unfortunately I'm the type that like sto read the reviews, especially the long ones with some comments about the works, like things they liked and all that shtuff....) 


	12. Bordering on Obsession

-S'been awhile aye? I know, even moreso concerning the peeps that want me to update my sess/kag fic 'Lost Within', well on that one, sorry ta'say but I'm in a bit of a rut with that one…. ^.^;

~*- NOTE TO EVERYONE : I don't exactly remember or know which classes Harry takes every day but I'm going to make up a list of his daily schedule -sidenote, the day is composed of  six class periods opposed to the more common seven periods in a day...also, on Mondays and Thursdays they  have an extra period ....FROM THIS POINT ON- classes are as follows...

*Breakfast*

-Transfigurations    McGonagall      - w/ Slytherins

-Charms                Flitwick            - w/ Ravenclaw

-Herbology           Sprout              - w/ Hufflepuff

-Double Potions    Snape              - w/ Slytherins          

 *Lunch*

-Double Potions   Snape              - w/ Slytherins (continued, breaks off for lunch then continues...unless Snape says otherwise)

-Psychic Arts       Trelawney        - w/ Slytherins

-C.M.C               Hagrid             - w/ Slytherins

*Two hour break then dinner*

Extra class on Mon. and Thurs.-

-DADA              Lupin               -w/Ravenclaw class may change to Slytherin...depends really...(I mean Malfoy is already having 4 classes w/ Harry a day...)

-And yes to those of you that reviewed and were curious about the 'Night Mares' they were actually a combination of the real nightmares in the Piers Anthony Xanth novels and the demonic steeds that the wring wraths would ride in the Tolkien's books…all of those that noticed- skiffy-ness ^.^ 

To Posses the Light 

Chapter 12: Bordering on Obsession

Just not now . . .

He had a family to build first . . .

after all, his Loveliness would need brothers and sisters that would love him... and look out for him...

Besides, his Lovely didn't have a family, not anymore anyway...and...he had another problem to deal with.

Some idiot was threatening *his* Lovely, every year he did, and now that *he* was here, he wasn't going to let such acts of idiocy continue.

Loveliness needed to be safe, and unharmed...no one would harm him, for his Loveliness belonged to himself, and no one else. 

Ever.

-

"Hermione? What are you doing? And why is Harry…wait~ is that MALFOY?!" Ron practically squeaked, his voice cracking somewhere in the middle.

Hermione in turn seemed to shake herself a bit, only partly aware of why she'd suddenly felt like standing so close next to Crabe and Goyle, but the vague, pulsing ache in her neck reminded her exactly why she'd done what she'd done.

"Oh-uh…" Hermione trailed off, chancing a glance behind her to spot Draco-er-… ~*Malfoy*~ standing a few paces from her, holding Harry to him while…was he kissing his neck? Or maybe sucking on it…oh how good that sensation felt when he'd done that to-   -**ahem**- '_Bad Hermione!_' she chided herself.

But now that she studied Dra-Malfoy out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a sort of…what was it? Glazed maybe? No…a slightly crazed, yes! There was an unmistakably crazed sort of look in his eyes as he seemed quite intent with memorizing every curve and rise of Harry's body, with his hands of course…but, hunh…

Well Harry, he seemed to be…slightly out of it, now that she looked more closely at him, turning her head a bit more, receiving a warning growl from Draco-no-Malfoy for doing so-

"Hermione?!" Ron snapped, near hysteric.

"Keep it down Ron!" Hermione hissed, it wouldn't do anyone good if attention was drawn to them- in the middle of class no less!

"But Harry-!" Ron gaped, "and the ferret-!" he tried again, seemingly incapable of forming words…

"It's not like the mudblood isn't aware of that weasel!" Pansy spoke up suddenly, taking a few steps toward the redhead, only to be growled at for it.

At the sound of the warning growl, Pansy sneaked a shy, half-afraid glance behind her, gulping as she met insane silver-eyes glaring quite angrily at her; she let whatever scathing remarks she was about to say die in her throat as she fell back into her previous stance.

Dazedly Harry become more aware of himself, in mind and body shortly after that strangely comforting sound of purring had died down; only to be replaced every so often by a stray growl.

The odd thing was he could sort of tell that they weren't directed towards him; but now…he sorely wanted to be out and away from the person who held him, for he had a dreadful inkling that the person was none-other than the recently 'matured' Draco Malfoy.

Harry clenched his jaw absently in thought, was Malfoy a veela? He didn't quite remember what he'd turned into that the Slytherins had been so up and chatty about…

But to get free, he had to wait until his captor was sufficiently distracted, maybe another growl would do; but that's if someone or something- whatever was pissing him off would do it again.

Ron was now nearly as red as his hair, not a good sign and which often led to huge blow-ups of verbal sorts….

"**What** is going on here 'Mione?" Ron questioned, clenching his fists in a gesture of restless anger.

Godamn he was sick of that Weasel, he seriously regretted fucking that piece of flesh; he'd been nothing but an annoying tangle of long limbs in the long run…

Draco turned his gaze from Parkinson to glare at Weasley; he didn't like it when others badgered his packmates.

Hunh…so it would seem Weasels have badger-like qualities eh?

Fuck that shyte.

He felt his top lip curl up into a feral growl, showing elongated, white fangs; he growled fiercely, letting sounds convey something words could not.

!

The growl fell short as he felt something rip from his arms- HARRY! 

Why'd the git go and run off? Did the Weasel frighten him?

DAMNIT!

It's all the godamned WEASEL'S FAULT!!!

Draco snarled angrily.

A strange, fiercely chilling wind circled around Malfoy; blowing tufts of silver-blonde hair up into the sky as his silver eyes began to glow with a strange intensity.

"Whoa! Was wrong wich' the lot o' yew NightMares?" Hagrid asked worriedly as the unearthly black horses began to make noises of alarm as they stamped around the tethered poles, trotting from side to side in intensive fear and worry.

His brightly colored eyesight began to bleed into shades of red, nothing and everything of red…

!!

"By Merlin's beard!" Blaise gasped, dragging Pansy and Goyle by the sleeves of their robes away from the enraged Draco.

Goyle must have realized he was being dragged away for he then swiftly shot his arm out and snatched Crabe's robes, where Crabe then grabbed Hermione's; the lot of them a good, safe, few feet away from Draco 

"Wha~! What's wrong with him!?" Pansy shrieked in worry, eyes wide with fear.

"He's-" Blaise started, surprised and in disbelief but the tell-tale signs were their, blood-covered eyes, long fangs, the growls; he caught sight of elongated fingernails-now claws…

His eyes sharpened as he studied Draco's contorted facial features, vague, bluish-black stripes were appearing on the sides of his face-

"He's what Blaise? Tell me! I'm scared!" Pansy cried out, shocked and worried as Draco began to advance upon the seemingly petrified Ronald Weasley.

"He's somehow an-" Blaise murmured, "He's changed into an *Inu-youkai…" 

"What!?" Pansy screeched, disbelief.

HE

DROVE

*HIS* 

HARRY

AWAY

!!

"Oh- no-!" Hagrid murmured belatedly, "Class- Head back up to Hogwarts NOW!" he yelled over the sudden whispers and growing commotion.

The students swiftly made their way back up to the school grounds while Hagrid made his way over to untie the NightMares so they wouldn't get any further riled up and then notify the Headmaster as swiftly as possible.

"Ron! Run- Get away! Something!" Hermione cried out suddenly, grasping hold of the sudden amount of danger her friend had gotten himself into.

"I-I…" Ron managed, his face having gone white.

Without warning Draco lunged towards Ron, hand outstretched, claws poised and ready to gouge…

"RON!" Harry cried, running towards his petrified friend just a few seconds before Draco's initial attack…

A swirl of black robes,

The sound of sliced cloth…

A final 'THUD!' as two figures fell onto the ground.

A thick silence fell over the remaining figures; Draco's feet righted themselves as he pulled to an abrupt halt about a foot away from the two fallen figures. 

His eyes replayed the scene, his eyes widened as he jerked around suddenly, turning his now multi-colored vision set on the two unmoving heaps of disheveled robes.

"You okay Ron…?" Harry asked softly as he sat up, rubbing his bruised ribs that had just recently healed; of course with that stunt he'd just pulled, he might've accidentally cracked one of them…or both.

"…ahuh…" was all the Weasley could manage as he sat up on wobbily limbs, thoroughly scared and somewhat sickly looking.

Harry then pulled himself onto his feet, he twisted himself halfway around, or managed something quite close as he grabbed the one side of his robes and pulled them taut; he clearly spotted four strips of pale flesh quite visible through the same four slash marks that now ruined his robe, over shirt, and undershirt uniform.

"Bloody hell that was lucky!" Ron gawked as he too stared at the clean slashes in Harry's uniform.

Ron looked up for his green-eyed friend's agreement but found said eyes turned towards someone else; and boy how glad of that fact was he, for **he** certainly didn't want to be on the receiving end of that hate-filled gaze…

Draco's mouth drew into a sneer, he was **not** going to apoligize for that! He didn't have to apoligize for nearly slicing his Harry's back open- it was his- Potthead's fault for being all heroic in the first place!

But now this whole little thing about Potter being angry with him would put a serious damper on the whole fucking Potter plan…

"What the hell is your problem Malfoy!?" Harry yelled, turning fully to face Malfoy.

Great, now they seemed to have skipped the fucking part and went straight for the lovers-spat…Draco groaned internally; he didn't feel like having some stupid vocal argument with his Harry right now, he opted for sex with the twins and then sleep.

He glanced at Hagrid, whom was now looking around in befuddlement, wondering what happened to the immediate danger that had suddenly disappeared on him.

His eyes now a sinful silver, Draco gave a small, near imperceptible side glance to Granger then made for the Hogwarts building, completely ignoring both the stupid Weasel and the infuriated Potthead.

"Just where do you think you're going Mal-!" Harry started, making to grab the hem of his robes, only to have Hermione grab his other arm and pull him back a ways.

"Herm- What?" Harry started.

"Leave it Harry, c'mon, lets get you and Ron to the infirmary to check the both of you over before dinner." Hermione said warmly, half-smile on her face as she more or less dragged the two of them towards the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

-Two Days After the *Incident*-

Hmph.

He still had his knickers in a bunch about **that**.

He didn't even have to ~look~ at the Mudblood anymore for her to get the message; the 'Get-Potthead-Away' look, . . . that one, 

yeah.

So he'd had to stay out of sight for awhile, just until his Harry wasn't so riled up about him nearly shredding the Weasel, it's not like anyone would miss him.

He'd ordered the twins to pacify the little golden-brat so he wouldn't have to play Mr. Sensitive and disgustingly gushy and sincere when he decided to finally just throw the godamned self-righteous gryffindork up against the next wall he found and just outright fuck him…

Hmmm….fuck.

He'd been having a combination of the wildcat Granger, Weasley twin Fred, and Parkinson…made for a lovely night, he particularly favored it the next day when he caught them wincing whenever they tried to sit down or move in some particular reason…

How delightful.

Yes, truly.

Draco sighed absently as he made sure to keep a few paces behind the Gryffindor trio, he'd been following Potter since yesterday morning when he'd been glared at rather excessively then flat out ignored while Potthead made his way towards his next class.

Ah, the classic silent treatment.

So he'd figured if he was going to be ignored he might as well skip his classes he didn't have with Scarhead and follow him around all day; after all, he didn't want anyone messing with his property.

Draco smiled gleefully as he hid in a shadowed corner just as the trio came to a halt, by the looks of it having a heated conversation concerning Severus no doubt and some wretched assignment he'd just recently ordered.

Which was fine with him, because while they were busy, and with Granger knowing that even if she did see him, she knew to shut her mouth about it…or else.

Taking a step or two forward, he lifted a pale hand and ran his fingers through the unruly black hair that belonged to his green-eyed angel…

Hehee….yes, ironic isn't it? 

Our appearances I refer to and my calling little Scarhead an angel…when people would think I look like one, you know…silver-blonde hair…illustrious silver eyes, pale skin, and somewhat androgynous features…

While Potter had the tousled, black, and in-dire-need-of-a-haircut hair, the tanned, lickable flesh, bright green, devilish eyes that held so much delicious pain and innumerable secrets, oh and don't forget that scar…

Quite a pair the two of us will make, perfectly shaped to fit each other, yet complete opposites in appearance and personality…like yin and yang…

Oh- daydreaming a little too long-

Draco pulled himself back into the shadows just as Harry turned around to see what brushed against him; a stray student passed between them.

He waited another moment until Harry was once again absorbed in the conversation…

Taking another step forward, he leaned in, taking in the scent of Potter's hair, he leaned down a little more…

His light pink tongue licked a wet path from the back collar of his shirt to the nape of his neck then traced back down to bite gently, pointed fangs piercing the soft flesh to draw a few tears of blood.

In a few moments Potter would overcome his shock and whirl around in a fury of shock, excitement, and rage…

Draco closed his lips over the wound, sucking the wet flesh a second longer.

He released his hold immediately, stepping back into the shadows; dispersing into the air with a malicious laugh of delighted glee, and then to pull matter back to his being to reappear a good few feet out of sight…

Ah, the lovely gifts vampires had…and with only a few drops of his Harry's delicious blood…  

He paused a few moments to watch as his Harry jerked around suddenly, wand poised as he inspected the darkness, both of his idiot friends looking at him in confusion.

Draco chuckled to himself, thoroughly pleased as he continued to moniter his Harry throughout the day until he escorted him to his Harry's dorm, Scar-head quite unknowing of his graciousness…

Oh how pleasing it was to watch his Harry interact with the other idiots at the school and then to watch his reactions whenever he tousled his hair in passing hallways of darkness, ghosted a hand across any stray bodyparts…or something similar to the stunt he'd just pulled…

My how deliciously entertaining it was to watch that tasty bag of blood walk around- 

Oops~!

Silly me~!

That was the vampire talking~!

Hehee!

-I found the ending part of this chapter to be quite entertaining since Draco was currently in the 'vampire' mode and thus had vampiric thoughts… ^.^

a thing on the mimic process: for a subimic or domic to successfully 'transform' or take the form of any creature they must have either seen or interacted with the creature before or recently; (Meaning Malfoy has encountered a vampire before sometime in his life and the same for an inu-youkai, it doesn't just mean he takes the form of whom he wants to seduce just for the same-species deal, it's like putting on a different change of clothes…-

**Corokraze**: I'm glad you love my fanfiction and I hope you continue to enjoy it as I write more ^.^

**Malfoy_Girl**: I can only hope I continue to be as good ^.^

**Frizzy**: hinting at me eh? XP 

**Moridicai**: You're probably correct on the whole age thing, considering I was trying to straighten out the years and ages in my head… @.@ never a good thing to do in my case, but all the same just pretend that's their age or something…me tooo lazy to go back and find it… ^.^;

**Jaded*Secrets**: I hope I updated soon enough for you ^.^ XP

**Guilty One**: Yeah, Draco sort of got the slightly insane end of the shmiegel stick or something; and I know that Hermione stopped taking the psychics class but in this one, Harry and Ron managed to convince her to have that class as a sort of a break since she sort of over-exerts herself in all the others….

**Chibbi-onna**: X 3 –lovely review, really it was! ^.^ You're right about some people closing their eyes to the real world or just the disgusting parts of it… I actually know quite a few like that… ^.^;

**Chibi Neko Rina** : It has a dark feel to it? I was trying to aim for that too…*cheers* and each person that's claimed by Draco has their own personal reasons that if I don't manage to convey in this story, I'll just post it as an extra for this fic (since I wrote them down so I wouldn't forget what drives them to ultimately accept being owned by Draco)

**Visceralvamp**: yesh I remember, I was going for a crossbreed of the horses from Lord of the Rings and the Night Mares in the Piers Anthony novels (I just didn't add the slime and grime… *.*  )

**Katlyn**: Voldemort had been seen as a 'potential' Domic, of which the people around him notified him of such in hopes of getting either on his good side or somehow sway to not attempt to dominate the world *thus getting voldie-bean's hopes up, and when he turned whatever age I said they normally mature in,….nothing happened…major angriness now…) I do mind games? Sometimes I don't notice, yay for me for managing to actually remember any!

**Pyro**: Yeah, Draco-boy will be a few spaces ooc now on considering whenever he 'mimics' a particular species he tends to also mimic their traits and personality thoughts and tendencies that would have a particular sway over his normal sense of judgement which you may have noticed in this chapter… ^.^ and yeah…I can see a facedown coming with Voldie-bean, not too much though since I don't really think I can do Voldemort's personality too well.

**Sleeping Beauty**: *yay* Truly I'm glad/happy that you find something in here you're able to relate too, (even if it's not quite pleasant… ^.^;) and I'm also happy that I managed to convey truths in here that you seemed to have recognized in my writings ^.^  And yay! I've got you hooked!!!! ^.^

**GY**: Harry won't always be the pushover submissive type in here…so no worries.

**Insane Floo Pot**: (I need to go to work in a few seconds and I want to post this chapter so all I can say about your review was that I loved it truly, I'm all for the long reviews and stuff---

*Inu-Youkai: A dog demon (for those of you that have not been introduced to the world of InuYasha)   


	13. FuCk Me

To Posses the Light 

**Chapter 13: FuCk Me**

My how deliciously entertaining it was to watch that tasty bag of blood walk around- 

Oops~!

Silly me~!

That was the vampire talking~!

Hehee!

-

This game was getting boring, it'd been six days already and nearly half the school was wearing those silly little trinkets that kept him from claiming any of them.

Draco laughed; the Weasel wore his everywhere, never took the damn thing off and clutched at it every time he passed the twat…quite sad really…he actually believed that **he**, a **Malfoy**, would even **consider** taking him! A pathetic Weasley!

Quite pathetic really.

But other than that, he was becoming increasingly displeased; Pothead was still not coming around! He seems to be bloody stuck on that measly little accident!

Bloody Fuckin' Annoying!!

He clamped his mouth shut over a snarl; why couldn't he just accept the obvious! It was Potter's own fault for trying to interfere to begin with!

Draco pouted, lifting his leg to rest on top of the desk, uncaring if the Dark Arts professor attempted to berate him for it.

Oh he'd noticed other things besides his devilishly sexy Harry Potter, sure; like how nearly the entire faculty had first appeared with those wretched little charms, but, he had also noticed that two professors in particular that didn't wear them.

He could easily tell that the werewolf and his favorite potions professor wanted him; the young, beautifully handsome, a one-of-a-kind sexy Adonis, much-lusted-after Sex God, the one and only, Draco Lucius Malfoy. 

Draco knew they wanted him to claim them; though why, he wasn't quite sure; well for the werewolf, the poor creature had simply lost its pack leader, for professor Lupin was a submissive were-creature. You could tell by his rather, fearful nature; you know what I mean, the whole self-loathing bit where they despise and hate what they've become, what they'd truly been even before the turning.

Poor sap.

But that didn't matter, they stead-fastedly refused to wear those obnoxious little talismans so he could wait before he decided to mark them and take them for his own.

As for everything else, he'd hear little on the old bag Voldemort's front; he had already claimed the twins, the slut, the bookworm, the one-sixteenth veela, the descendant of Morgan Le Fey, and… hmm…who else was he missing…? Or was he missing anyone…? Well there was Harry, but he hadn't marked him yet…

The bell rang; Draco made his way out of the room, walking down the hall to his next class.

"Yes Fred?" Draco spoke without looking behind him, already knowing Fred Weasley stood behind him.

"It never ceases to amaze me how you can tell us apart from each other." Fred commented absently as he fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist; nuzzling against Draco's hip.

"Only because everyone else is so fucking blind to the most painfully obvious." Draco remarked without thought, his right hand combing through the red hair like you would pet your favorite dog or cat.

"Any change in his behavior since that day? I grow tired and impatient with his constant anger over nothing." Draco inquired, oblivious of the wide-eyed students that stopped to gawk at the abnormal scene before them.

"Very little I'm sorry to say," Fred spoke softly, giving a soft squeeze for emphasis, "He seems quite stuck on the fact that you should apologize for your actions,"

Fred's face grew serious as a memory came to the front; "I think there's more to it than that Draco," he paused in thought, "Something's not quite right with him, not in the mind."

"Yes, I've noticed, when I'd slipped into vampiric skin he'd smelled of pleasant things in bedchambers yet, by the amount of blood I could smell that had been spilt on him, he had not been a willing nor consensual partner during the act."

"But that couldn't be right, I mean I haven't seen anyone make a move on him in any form of a sexual manner, other than you of course," the Weasley remarked, rising to his feet, arms still wrapped around Draco's slim waist.

"Quite right Fred," Draco agreed, "But then it would mean it had happened during the summer now wouldn't it?"

Fred's body stilled, more memories washing over him, "I can believe it if it proved true," he spoke softly, so no one but them would hear, "In second year we'd had to break him out of his room and take him to the Burrow; their were **bars** on his window."

"Do you know if Potter will be returning for the holidays?" Draco asked.

"Yes, it's strange, he'd never done so before, but now he goes back to that place every holiday… almost… out of fear."

"Good," Draco said, "I can fix two problems with one blow," he paused, a dark grin spreading across his face, though no joy entered his eyes, "I'll castrate the bastards that stole **my** Harry's virginity and innocence while appearing to be Potter's savior at the same time- causing his previous little spat of anger to dissolve into trusting love and endless adoration for me." He smiled then, completely believing everything would work out just like he'd planned.

But everyone knows it's better to let the insane man think what pleases him; for it's better that he's happy then have his anger directed upon the person that brought the rain down on his parade…

"Get me his home address Fred, and what time and day he'll be leaving."

"I'll have it by tomorrow for you Draco," Fred complied, placing a kiss on Draco's cheek before walking off to his next class.

The rest of the day ended quite uneventfully for everyone; some happy about that fact, others straight disappointed…

The next morning at the breakfast table; wearing black sweatpants and an open, plain-white dress shirt, Draco Malfoy sipped black coffee from a white mug.

Truth be known, it was his favorite mug, he took it everywhere with him; the source of his utmost favoritism because of the simple two words inscribed in black '**F**u**C**k **M**e', he had a copy in case it ever broke, and another in reversed color scheme.

It was the weekend, or at least he believed it was considering the lack of students at the breakfast table and taking into notice how muggle-dressed half of them were…

The owl post came, and with it, his eagle owl dropped a letter for him; it was George's loopy scrawl, apparently the two still didn't believe that he could tell them apart from each other; that had been one of their biggest set backs in coaxing them into his bed.

The two idiots actually believed no one could tell them apart- which had thus created an entirely huge angst-case of dilemma when all he'd had was a major hard-on and a shyte-load of rumors concerning how good the two of them were in bed.

Draco sighed and rubbed his face, groaning as he did so; he was still a bit groggy, he wasn't entirely a morning person, but being out of bed a second or so after the sun rose tended to have its perks.

He just couldn't recall them at the moment.

Returning to previous thoughts- ah yes…

He pulled the letter out of George's letter to find Fred's near-identical loopy scrawl, the most obvious difference in their writing styles happened to be that Fred curled his 'y's and 'g's a little too much.

Enough of that, the two flipped back and forth in poor attempts to conceal that only one of them had wrote and collected information when both of them did.

Potter would be leaving this Monday around noon to arrive at the train station to be then picked up by the man named 'Vernon Dursley' to be taken to the muggle house by the address of '4 Privet Drive'…hunh…

Silver eyes drifted further down, when the twins researched; they went overboard…but in a good, useful way.

Three occupants in the small house, consisting of one beastly-sized, gay, Dudley Dursley- cousin to one Harry Potter…

Vernon Dursley, half the whale-size of D.D. - uncle to Harry…

Petunia Dursley, priss-faced, stick-woman, ultra-prude and snobby…aunt to Harry…

Previous living arrangements- in a small cupboard for ten years until the first letter concerning Hogwarts arrived…

Draco's eyebrow shot up as his lip curled into a sneer of outrage. The hero of the fuckin' wizarding world lived in a FUCKING CUBOARD FOR TEN BLOODY YEARS!?

He shook his head- now was not the time…

Turning his head a bit, he shifted the letter to glance at the second parchment that happened to be a map of both levels of the house on Privet Drive and where each occupants rooms lay.

Draco set the papers down and rubbed his temples in thought briefly before taking a sip from his less-scalding black coffee.

The fine beginnings of anger still simmered somewhere in the back of his mind, just waiting for the opportunity to attack him and take control for most likely to commit murder of a few muggles he was positively sure, no one would miss…

-r/r as always,

 **DarkSiren666 :** Yeah, you could say I had a bad day, today wasn't that good either since some goth chic decided to write a long review of all the mistakes I'd done concerning the schooling system in my other Fanfic 'The Malfoy Inheritance'…but I suppose I set myself up for that- I always do in the end…

**Asaroth69 :** Always a pleasure hearing from you ducks, truly ^.^ I'm pleased you knew this wasn't a veela fic, concerning my temper- sadly enough it's like a passing…here then gone…right pain in the arse that can be… 'specially when you're in a fight… one second I'm right ready to break the git's neck- the next, 'well this is bloody pointless…can you lend me a dollar-? I'm kinda parched at the moment..?' Fuckin' annoying is what it is… ^.^;

**Someonesgurl :** Yeah, the Domic was pretty much a spec of the moment inspiration, I just got sick of the constant fluff and submissive nature that the 'dominants' tended to get after so long…So…I figured, 'What if there was such a creature incapable of even acting the part of a sub- because it didn't have the ability to?' Basically, a purely dominant creature is what I desired.

**Juushika : ** There it is again…this mysterious 'plot' I'm supposed to have… Would someone- ANYONE please give me even the slightest bloody description of just WHAT this INFAMOUS '**plot'** could be? I mean seriously ladies and gents' When I type away at a story, I generally have no such thing in mind other than I want to type- with these people- and they're going to do this…and this…and I want them to end like this…but no way in all seven dimensions am **I** going to make it easy for them… -.-;


	14. Dun Dun Duhhhhhhhhhhhh!

To Posses the Light

Chapter 14: Dun Dun Duhhhhh…!

Draco set the papers down and rubbed his temples in thought briefly before taking a sip from his less-scalding black coffee.

The fine beginnings of anger still simmered somewhere in the back of his mind, just waiting for the opportunity to attack him and take control for most likely to commit murder of a few muggles he was positively sure, no one would miss…

-

"The carriages are about to leave Draco," Pansy murmured, taking a seat next to the silver-haired Adonis.

"Just a moment luv," he whispered quietly, paging through one of the libraries older texts on different monster and creature species.

"Why are you reading about those beasts anyway? There isn't any need too, I mean because you turn into them anyway." Pansy said, tucking a few strands of Draco's hair behind his ear.

"Because Pansy dearest, I'd like to know what the hell I'm turning into when I do it." Draco replied, shying away from her hand as it attempted to caress the skin of his cheek.

"Wha~? How can you _not_ know? I mean you've met most of these creatures anyways, all of the Slytherins have." She queried, "Well the elder ones anyway." She amended quickly.

"Because, **Pansy**, unlike most blundering parents, my father was far more subtle; whenever he brought a creature or a nonhuman into the manor, he made sure it appeared human." He said quietly, snapping the book shut and placing it back on the shelf.

"The bastard knew that I wouldn't be a veela, but he didn't know what I'd become; so the only logical thing to do was expose me to as many monsters as he could while having them disguised."

"That doesn't make any sense Draco." 

"Well luv, I don't fancy a history lesson so the gist of it would be this; in the Malfoy line, due to the unusual mix of blood throughout the ages, our maturities or 'inheritances' always tend to have very similar circumstances…and from previous years, exposing a numerous amount of different species to a 'child' that has yet to come into his 'power' tended to mature into a powerful creature, vice versa with the lesser."

"Oh."

"Now, I must go board that insipid train and maim, possibly murder those dreadfully disgusting relatives of my lovely's…" Draco trailed off, exiting the library; leaving Pansy behind to fend for herself.

"Oh- and don't forget to mail that letter to my father!" He called out to the short blonde that was leaning against the open doorway.

Wrapping his cloak about himself he just barely made it into the last horseless carriage…

Too bad he was alone in the carriage, but also a good thing…Bad because he had no one to fuck, good because he didn't feel partial to having sex at the moment.

Draco sighed; it was one of those double things…

…

"Fucking tourists…" Draco snarled, nearly running onto the train and into an empty compartment.

…

Well he'd thought it was empty…

"Oh I can't wait to go to Paris, I want to see the Eiffel Tower so much! And to believe **muggles** made it themselves! Without **magic**!" Lavender Brown cried happily, leaning into Ronald Weasley.

Draco smirked, how cute! Granger was *growling* at Lavender! My, he might just allow the little chit to go ahead and fuck the weasel's brains out for that!

And of course…Harry Potter was sitting in the window seat opposite of Ron, scrunched up against the wall, brooding and moping about what was to come.

Oh if only he knew his plans!

He smiled then; he was feeling so…happy, so incredibly…giddy. As odd as it sounded, there was no other name for this, bubbly…cheeriness welling inside of him…Draco was positively glowing with the stuff of sunshine…

My god…I am glowing…

No-! I'm **_actually _**glowing…

Draco quickly fled to the farthest and darkest corner of the compartment, which happened to be the walk-in closet…how or why they managed to even _have_ a walk-in closet was beyond him, but he was fucking **glowing** for fucks sakes!

He didn't even need to get his wand out to perform 'lumos'! Hell, he was providing his own godamned light!

He smiled.

DAMNIT!

He couldn't stop smiling either-! And that INSANE giddy-happy feeling was still there too!

Okay…got too calm down and think about this…I'm glowy…I feel insanely happy…

Maybe I should go over there and give Harry a hug…he seems quite down-

?!?!?

Draco slapped his head with the palm of his hand….glowy, giddy, strange urges to make people happy… ugh…what creature wanted to do such a dreadful thing? Certainly not a sane one…

He began to pace the small amount of floor he had in the closet, still glowy, still happy, and somehow managing to restrain himself from skipping, jumping, playing hopscotch, jump rope, and not bolting through the door to hug one Harry Potter to death…

Ugh- what creature was he!?…Presently???

He seriously hadn't considered looking through the section of 'light' creatures…I mean come on…Lucius Malfoy bringing home a cage full of rainbow pixies?

The idea was laugh-

Oh bloody be damned…

He was a rainbow pixie…and the gayest one of the bunch…the Butter-Yellow Butterfly Pixie…a.k.a the Glowstick…well to him the damned thing was…

Fuck! He should've known those parakeets were rainbow pixies!

Ugh!

Damn! This…this glowy and happy rubbish better fuckin go away!

He had things to do! People to bodily harm! Besides, smiling like a fool while restraining urges to hug people **while~** I'm bloodying them is just…wrong. I mean, I may be a slut an' all, but a slut does have morals!

Just not too many… 

Draco continued to mentally rant, seethe, and generally glare at every crevice in the small closet until the train came to a halt and then a voice echoed throughout the train, calling off Harry Potter's stop.

"-Bye Harry!"

"See you back at school Lavender." came Harry's blank voice.

Hmm…stopped glowing…regular sneer and hateful thoughts in place…hmm...good.

Time to go.

Draco kicked open the door, Lavender screamed in momentary shock then scrambled in her bag for one of those stupid talismans… He shook his head in mild irritation and then strode through the compartment entryway.

He exhaled slowly and pulled himself into the shadows a few feet away to better observe his Harry…the poor boy was sitting rather mournfully on top of his trunk…that owl…Hedwig-yes…that was it, well the owl was staying with Granger…

Leaning against the pillar he was currently hiding behind; Draco watched as the train traffic gradually disappeared, a few hours ticked by like seconds…well seconds for him; he had quite a lot of time on his hands anyway.

A rather shabby car pulled up, the trunk popped open.

As if he were a machine, Harry stood up and half dragged half carried his crate-like trunk towards the car amidst the onslaught of verbal abuse. 

Draco heard many threats laden with innuendos. Innuendos… that **he**. **Did**. **NOT**. **LIKE.**

The car drove off down the road.

He'd need wings…and with his perilous temper rising to the surface, a harpy would be the easiest at the moment… Stepping out of the shadows and into the sun; Draco tipped his head up to the sun; opening his crystalline silver eyes wide, staring endlessly into the sun.

The warm sunshine blazed across his flesh in a warming blanket of heat.

Quickly divesting himself of his cloak and shirt; Draco finally let his eyes flutter shut, the intensive heat of the blinding sun radiating throughout his body.

He broke into run, his legs pumping up and down; he could feel the rush of blood pulse through his veins, into his limbs…a breath he'd been holding ripped from his mouth as a thin layer of sweat formed across his body.

The wind sang its praises against his flesh, urging him faster…how sweet there songs were…he'd never once known the winds melody…

Draco bit his lip in hopes as he leaped into the air; a billowing gush of wind embraced his body and carried him up into the clouds…he breathed a sigh of relief.

The air…it was…so sweet up here…

A small glance behind his shoulders revealed a pair of feather-white wings gliding soundlessly upon the strong winds…

Anger swept over his being…anger for everything human…

Humans…they raped the land, murdered trees, killed mountains, molested everything pure and natural… How dare they!?

His mouth opened in a snarl, his claws itching to slash and tear apart human flesh…how delicately fragile, and tender their flesh was…to slice it open with the barest amount of pressure…so much blood their small bodies held…endless rivulets of blood.

…and so vibrant…so brilliantly red…the sole beauty that humans ever had…

Large wings made even larger sweeps up and down in easy, fluid movements.

A shake of his head and a semblance of Draco snaked back into control; _focus…Harry…where's Harry…_humans…disgusting creatures…tear them apart! All of them! Foul beasts of monsters!

He shook his head again, clearing it of such thoughts…looking down to Earth; his eyes scanned the disgusting-metal-bound cages that men and women hid themselves in as they moved around…

_There!_

The familiar car that his Harry was trapped inside, turned down a lane full of ugly, boorish hovels called 'houses'…

Draco angled himself down a bit, to better ascend to the ground, more specifically that house… 4 Privet Drive…

With a shake of his head and a faint sound of sand grinding against rock was the only event to signal his arrival…

He perched quite comfortably on top of the chimney, leaning forward; watching the ghastly car pull up. A plump, purple-faced, and downright ugly man pulled himself out of the car, already whispering his hate into the poor teen's ears.

Harry began to pull his trunk from the car; apparently not fast enough, for the burly man clocked The-Boy-Who-Lived upside the head. The boy crumpled to the floor, the trunk falling on top of him, a kick in the side soon followed; with a few verbal curses, the man named Vernon turned on his heel and stalked into the house.

He

did

not

like

**that**.

But still, it was not the proper time. He watched Harry ease himself up then drag his stuff into the house…

It's alright Harry, pet, Loveliness…everything's going to be alright…

Draco swiveled around, standing on the lip of the chimney top. He stared down the long, dark tunnel; his eyes measuring and surveying.

He gave a short nod, good.

His increased physique still had its slim, lithe build.

Very good.

With a short jump, arms raised above his head; Draco plunged into the darkness…

Darkness…

The night…

The glowing moon…

Open skies…

Bright red sheets of delicious blood…

Crimson wine with a hint of copper…

Pointed fangs…

With the scarcest breath of life exhaled from his lungs, Draco burst into a light, shimmering mist of vague matter as he swiftly exited the mouth of the fireplace…

Petunia and Dudley Dursley both shivered as an abnormally freezing shiver ran down their spines. The stout woman quickly moved towards the thermostat and adjusted it a few degrees higher.

Drifting upstairs, his wavering form paused in front of Harry's door; there was a picture of a field of flowers directly across from it…good.

With another breath of wind he pressed himself into the portrait.

As Dudley passed by the picture, only pausing in his step to send a few kicks at the door, he went on his way…never once noticing that a dark figure with platinum blonde hair sat in the middle of the field, a shape that had not been there before…

Ah, the splendid gifts of the Seela…

Now…all he had to do was wait for the right time.

Draco raised his hands to fold behind his head as he leaned back, staring up at the swirling pool of watercolors that made up the sun and sky.

It'd been a few days since Harry's arrival and already Vernon was at the bottle; Petunia didn't understand it…didn't understand how everything got so out of hand…first it was the screaming and the beatings. She'd never minded before, and had even participated more than her fare share.

But, lately, as the years had gone on…she just couldn't bring herself to strike the boy anymore…he reminded her so much of her sister, Lily; his eyes, his skin, his gestures and mannerisms. Such little, meaningless things he did; like the way he went about making breakfast, or the way he always raised his left arm to reach for something or to straighten a picture or statuette and when he used his right hand for tearing open a letter, and the way he walked, unhurried yet sure, poised and graceful, and at the same time…utterly provocative.

She'd never figured out how her sister, let alone her sister's son managed to walk like that, so easily.

The worst of everything, every little gesture, out of it all, it was his voice. Not very often, only at rare times, and more often when he whispered; it was as if…it was as if Lily were alive again…speaking to her…

A purple-faced Vernon stomped into the living room, eyes bloodshot, and a freshly opened bottle of bourbon in his pudgy hand.

The woman's eyes widened minutely not so soon…not now when she'd allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts. Petunia took a breath and forced the words from her mouth, she knew what both her husband and h-her…son did to him…

But-

But it was just…It was just so much better if she let herself believe that…that Dudley would do just as she said…and so, that…that she wouldn't have to h-hear V-Vernon call him upstairs…

She shook her head slightly, not allowing the tears to come…

It was better this way.

With a breath in her lungs and drying eyes, "Dudley, sweetums, go up to your room while Mummy makes you something to eat." She spoke in a 'Do-It-Now' tone of voice that brooked no room for argument.

Dudley spared a glance at his mother, than eyed his father skeptically. After a moments pause, he got up from his seat and went upstairs.

Halfway up the steps he called, "No thank you mom, I think I'll just sleep for a bit… Don't disturb me alright?" only then did the smile break across his face.

"Harry~…"

Harry's body spasmed violently, he fell from the bed in his shock at the familiar call. His body began to shake with tremors…he'd scarcely been able to close the book, let alone move decently.

"…no…please…" Harry murmured to the floorboards of his room as Dudley opened the door with scarcely a sound.

Wha~?

Draco sat upright, rubbing the sleep from his eyes just in time to see Dudley…a.k.a 'The Whale' open the door to his Harry's room.

Now, mind you, this wouldn't have seemed so out-of-the-ordinary; after all, he'd seen the Whale jerk open the door, shove the sexy little angel off to the side while trashing his room, (If you could call it that), and then leave in the same manor.

But, this time, Dudley opened the door softly, almost…reverently.

Which also meant that now was the time for him to step in…

Standing up in the field of flowers, preparing to leave when suddenly Vernon's ghastly form came down through the hall, stumbling into the tiny room.

"Daaa~d, can I go first this time? Pleeeease?" came Dudley's sickeningly irritating wail.

Draco's blood burned…scorching his insides to fiery degrees...

"-Please U-Uncle V-Vernon…don't…" Harry's voice whispered in the overcrowded room.

"DON'T?!" Vernon yelled, "HOW DARE YOU TELL ME NOT TO DO SOMETHING!!" 

Draco heard a cry of pain echo shortly after the sound of flesh hitting flesh…

How dare they strike his Harry…?

HIS 

Lovely

Harry…?!

With scarcely a breath he fell through the picture and into the air; literally drawing himself back into one whole form…

The sounds of more abuse and shouts of anger emitted from the room.

Striding effortlessly into the room, despite what he anticipated to see; the sight that greeted him, made his blood rage even hotter than before…a thin cloud of blood filtered his eyes.

A pair of crushed and badly mangled glasses were somewhere off to the right of Harry…

Vernon had yet to begin raping the poor boy, more or less because he was still fumbling with his belt buckle…but Dudley…why he'd already started with what he could since his father said he'd have to wait his turn.

Harry's hands and feet were tied to the floorboards in such a way that one could only be comfortable standing on their hands and knees, legs spread wide apart; his pants had been ripped from his body prior to being tied down.

Ugly purple bruises and cuts marred his legs, hips, and any other piece of flesh not hidden by the torn fragments that was once a shirt.

But even worse was Dudley, his right hand fisted painfully tight in Harry's black-brown hair, forcing the boy's head back and forth as he continued to thrust his cock deep into his cousin's throat.

Moans of pleasure mixed with small, gargled whimpers of pain.

Draco… 

lost it.

NO ONE 

**WAS TO **

**EVER **

**HURT **

**HIS **

**HARRY!!!**

Taking long, quick strides into the room he knocked Vernon to the side with a careless hand. Vernon flew across the room to crash into the opposing wall.

Snarls of rage shook the very walls of the room, shattering the glass window.

Dudley looked up in surprise that swiftly turned into fear as he released Harry and drew as far back from the monster before him as possible; screaming out in fear.

Draco gave a bellowing howl as he now stood protectively over Harry; blissfully ignorant of his swiftly changing form.

Black stripes seared his cheeks as his form lengthened and fell onto all fours; Harry's shivering form safely beneath him. His throat now incapable of human speech growled and snarled it's endless rage; blood red eyes grew larger as silver-blonde fur bled across his skin.

Dudley now cowered next to his recovering father, gripping Vernon's shoulder in a form to warn his father…

The floorboards screamed beneath the weight of the beastly, dog-like monstrosity that was swiftly outgrowing the walls that confined his gigantic form.

Vernon by now, more awake and recovered of his senses looked at his scared son then to the large, red-eyed, silver-blonde-furred dog snarling at him…

Petunia was now standing in the doorway of the room, as she stared at the growing demon before her.

Her eyes widened; she gave a blood-curdling scream before she fell to the floor in a dead feint….

The scream set him off; Vernon made a quick dash for the door-

"DADDDY!!!!!!!!!!!" Dudley screamed.

The beast's head shot to the side; his mouth open wide, dozens of razor-sharp canines reaching out to clamp down upon Vernon's middle.

The man cried out in pain as flesh and bone broke and tore beneath the crushing weight mixed with sharp teeth…

Draco's furry head shook from side to side in a vicious fury, pleased and delighted at the screams of pain and blood that steadily poured from the pathetic bag of broken flesh.

He shook the dying man clenched between his jaws until he heard the unmistakable snap of a broken neck.

The man fell limp in his mouth.

Releasing the corpse he made to snag the terrified and utterly paled Dudley; but the house could take no more, and his size was becoming too great; the walls fell out as the floor and ceiling gave in.

The house on Number 4 Privet Drive collapsed into a messy heap of rubble, plaster, and brick; chunks of walls and other oddities littered the yards of the houses closest to the Dursley's…

An enormous silvery gray-brown dog raised himself back up onto his four legs and shook away the remnants of his destruction off of him; he was roughly the size of the house now, but his form was diminishing as he surveyed his surroundings.

As the demon dog began to reduce in size, he absently shoved bits and pieces of the house with his nose…

A very human-looking Draco Malfoy fell backwards onto his rear-end, his head thick with a cottony cloud as his head ached a painful something.

People were already coming out of their houses to see what had happened, he didn't have much time left.

He took a deep breath, opened his eyes and carefully surveyed Harry's half-nude form.

The boy was unconscious…Well that damned well ruined his parade of adoration and endless bouts of gratitude. 

Well…he was unharmed from the fall, Draco had shielded him of course…something to the right caught his eye, a thick, pudgy hand…Dudley…well…a dead one.

Draco narrowed his eyes and stared distastefully at the hand, insipid fools…the lot of them.

He was sure the woman died too…served her right the weak-minded bint. 

With louder calls from the neighbors, Draco crawled on his hands and knees towards his Harry, pulling the necklace out of his pocket. Draping his body over the length of Harry's he wrapped his arms gently around the shivering body beneath him.

Clenching the pendant of the necklace in his fist, Draco pressed a kiss into Harry's bruised neck then breathed a single word, "…Salazar…"

The next-door neighbor, Mary Anne Right and her husband Mr. Right carefully made their way across the rubble, standing directly where Draco and Harry had been laying just moments before.

Draco gave a little sigh as he kicked off his shoes and started to pull the blankets down to tuck both his Harry and himself into bed…he was god-awful tired for some reason; and that horrible, coppery taste in his mouth…muggles always did taste too bland.

"Need help their Draco?"

"Godz yes George, take off my pants for me will you?" Draco sighed gratefully, inhaling Harry's scent as he nuzzled gently against the bruised flesh of the golden-boy's neck.

The redhead looked slightly surprised at being identified so easily then moved towards the blonde and easily unbuttoned, then unzipped the black leather trousers.

"In the mood so soon?" George half-joked, pulling the pants off easily, folding them in half then set them down on the nightstand.

"Did Zambini let you in the dorms?" Draco questioned as he eased the unconscious form of the wizarding world's 'last hope' into his bed; sliding in next to him.

"Yeah, he gave me the password before he left to Rome with his father for the school break." George said offhandedly as he too stripped off his clothes and slipped into the large bed behind Draco.

Both Draco and George lay in bed, silence filling the room as George lay next to Draco whom cradled Harry Potter gently in his arms.

"Is he back alrea-?" Pansy inquired, "oh."

Padding into the room, she circled towards the other end of the bed and pulled the covers down a bit to inspect the Gryffindor's wounds; she raised her hand to inspect a particularly nasty looking bruise.

"Don't touch him." Came the warning growl.

"But-"

"I said, **don't** touch him." Draco hissed, pulling the tall boy closer; lifting himself up so that he half lay on him.

"No one touches him, he's **MINE**." 

"Yes Draco, I'm s-sorry…" Pansy nodded quickly, moving towards the other side of the bed.

"Don' worry Pansy, Draco's just a little too over-protect-ive of 'Arry right now…because from th' likes o' it, whatever those relatives did to 'im, it wasn't something he fancied o' seein'…" George said, his voice thick with sleep as he grabbed the blonde by the arm and yanked her under the covers, spooning against her comfortably.

Pansy gave a sigh of slight annoyance but otherwise ignored the comfortable position she was in, sleep pressing in against the corners of her mind.

How dare that jerk…!

Was Pansy's last thought before she fell asleep.

Draco gave a soft grin of amusement as he pressed his forehead against his Harry's shoulder…

When Potter woke up…it was going to be hell.

-r/r people….it's a long chapter…so be damned enthused…I've actually been *doing* my homework believe it or not-

**imstupid**: Fuck, no need to state the obvious, I know I can't write worth shyte, but at least I try. You should've logged in so I could see if you're worth my time. And as for who I am? I'm Demon, plain and simple; you don't like my story, you don't like my writing, so why the fuck'd you read my bloody shyte in the first place eh?

Sure the reason I bitched was most likely a stupid and rather wasteful reason; well, just about everyone at least once in a lifetime will wind themselves up into an effin' fit over nothin', so what's your trip with steppin' all over my rubbish? If you don't like it- step off and turn around, bint.

**Inu-Tsuki :** Thanks for the review, I've yet to actually read the fifth book…for some odd reason I don't feel I want to…so I'll hold off for awhile, as for Fred and George, I'm going to say they didn't leave…and most likely this story won't follow the happenings of the fifth book…except for Sirius being dead an all…

**Illucia :** And you are mostly correct…the mood swings anyway…Harry won't be so…oh blast- what's the fuckin' word…? Hmm…ah! Found it…yes…Harry won't be so yielding to Draco the Domic of course… 

**Dancingfeet :** I'm glad you laughed during this Fanfic, I enjoy making people laugh. *nods* 

**Asaroth69 :** One thing I've always enjoyed was when the readers pick something up that I'd not even considered. Especially the comment concerning Draco's conceited and delusional character… ^.^ Thanks for the review asaroth69.

**Immortal Memories : **You brought up a good point, and Draco most likely could turn into a hippogriff if he really got his mind into it, but most likely not considering he doesn't particularly favor them nor does he find them 'pretty'…they have to be 'pretty' or he won't bother… *laughs*

**Cocacola0618 :** Thanx for the review- quite pleased you like my different species… ^.^ sorry this is a short response but I have homework and I wanted to post this chapter tonight-

To all those that reviewed that I haven't responded too- sorry- but I'll chat with ya' next time-

-Chaos- screw the peace….

-Demon


	15. Hell is Quite a Lovely Place Really

-Quick AN .every one that reviewed (specially all the long reviews) thanks a lot and I would respond to each of them.but unfortunately mother dearest is carrying the bitch-stick and y'all bleedin' well know how an irate woman can be when she's on the rampage.so here's your lovely update T.T sadly as short as it is.sorry 'bout that..  
  
To Posses the Light  
  
Chapter 15: Hell.is Rather a Fun Place Really.  
  
Draco gave a soft grin of amusement as he pressed his forehead against his Harry's shoulder.  
  
When Potter woke up.it was going to be hell.  
  
-  
  
He groaned slightly, the acute awareness that one only receives upon first waking into a state of fuzzy drowsiness falling upon him. Harry realized several things that he would immediately forget upon becoming fully conscious into the waking world.  
  
The first was that he had a strong impression that someone was staring at him, approximately four inches from his face.  
  
He was being held by a medium height male whom was exactly 140 lbs. . and muscular.  
  
And it was six fifteen in the afternoon.  
  
Harry groaned a bit more, rubbing his forehead into the pillow as if to clear his sleepiness; something large, muscular, and incredibly warm pressed against his chest, further squishing his sore body against another. what.?  
  
Green eyes blinked open, forgetting everything but the pair of large yellow eyes staring at him distastefully annoyed.  
  
///It'ssssss sssa 'bout time yousss woke up lazzsssy Harry./// came Sibinokin's irritated hiss.  
  
///Ssssibo-? Where hasss you been all thisss time?/// Harry questioned, lifting his head, regretting it instantly as his neck muscles bunched together, knotting and straining themselves; he clenched his teeth and blinked away the water in his eyes.  
  
If it was remotely possible, the large black-green snake with amazingly large yellow eyes appeared to look blasé`. indignantly impassive even as he hissed quite loftily, //Here and theirsss. and many placesss inbetweensss.// emphasizing his vague description of activities with a wave of his tail.  
  
Harry just stared. what was the point? I mean really, what was the point in even trying to get a straight answer out of a snake? Sibinokin of the lot of them! He'd merely been worried about where the infernal -damned cold- blooded reptile had been and he gets some fucking crap answer that only a person like Trelawney would give him!  
  
He gave a great sigh, it expelled some of his anger. the arm around his middle shifted a bit then squeezed him closer.  
  
Felt quite nice actually- gave him that sort of odd, warm tingly feeling of comfort and security, The kind that he'd never. experienced.  
  
.before.  
  
Stiff, that's what he was; he had felt his entire body just stiffen up- like when you start to flex your muscles, that middle stage just before the full muscle flex. His entire body just stiffened up like that, locking temporarily into place.  
  
Just whose arms were around him.and for that matter, whose bed was he in. It couldn't be Vernon's, it wasn't stiff enough, and not Dudley's, and it didn't dip in the middle or squeak when you shifted. Harry had learned these little tidbits in all the wrong ways and situations.  
  
The emerald-eyed boy's slight fear and apprehension intensified at the thoughts, and the memories that he wished to forget.  
  
Slowly. s.l.o.w.l.y..very gently.Harry looked over his shoulder, straining his eye sockets to peer down at the pale, sleeping face of some blonde- haired person he could've sworn he'd seen before.  
  
His vision was a bit fuzzy, he'd lost his glasses somewhere between Dudley's belt-buckle (amazingly he was capable of wearing belts) and near asphyxiation at the threat of broken teeth with his whale of a cousin's careless and rhythmless pectoral thrusting.or more like cramming of genitalia down his throat.  
  
Not good thought process..focus on the now.  
  
The sleeping figure shifted a bit, nuzzling closer to Harry, rubbing his cheek against the smooth skin of his back; which inadvertently moved the silk-blond hair out of the painfully familiar face.  
  
Wide, unseeing eyes.  
  
Nope.  
  
No.nah..no.just no.  
  
He'd started shaking his head, nope.not possible.he was hallucinating.  
  
Deranged and beyond insane from the abuse session he couldn't entirely recall.yes.maybe it had been so horrible that his mind had blocked it from him.temporary amnesia- yes. That was it, he started nodding now; and to fill the gap, his mind placed this impossibly incomprehensible scenario inside of his head.yes.yes that was it- that explained everything, eeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvrrrrrrrrryyyyyythin-  
  
Which didn't include the snuggling pair of Fred or George Weasley(Who bloody knew anyway?) and Pansy Parkinson.  
  
It was like silence- it just fell over him, an utter moment of blissful silence and calm.  
  
And then.  
  
There was white.  
  
A blinding white, and then the sound of exploding and shattering glass.  
  
It flew everywhere, the bits and pieces of glistening shards from the vases, crystal figurines, and other such oddities that now glistened in the air; startling the occupants into waking.  
  
"What the fuck-?!" George screeched in a cross between scream and yell as he launched out of bed and onto his feet, bringing his arms up above his head to protect himself from the razor-edged shards.  
  
Pansy shrieked and scrambled out of bed, headed for the door, changing her route to huddle in the corner, whimpering in fear and shock.  
  
Draco himself gave a start at the abrupt wake-up call.after all, he'd been listening to that lovely parseltongue.while trying to control his erection.  
  
Believe it or not he was actually trying to not scare Potter awake by jutting his cock between the boy's quite shapely rear. he was planning to wait until after the spazz-attack and then fucking scarhead senseless.  
  
Hunh.  
  
But judging by the array of glass thrashing about the room and Potter's livid, ramrod-straight body as he sat upright in some sort of hypnotic- psycho-whatsit position complete with the glowy eyes and dilated pupils that near-usurped the glittering emerald green that blazed like liquid lightening around the inky obsidian. he soOoOoOo wasn't getting any today.  
  
He let out a frustrated snarling noise of disappointment.  
  
Damnit.  
  
Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the bits of glass that cut shallow slices into his skin.  
  
Well.  
  
Malfoy's hand shot out and grabbed Potter by the back of his neck yanking the spaced-out Boy-Wonder down to face level.  
  
And then,  
  
He smashed his mouth against Potter's, forcing his tongue into the other boy's mouth, intending to show Scar-head exactly how he'd be fucked in the near future.by using his lips and tongue.  
  
The beginnings of a struggle, a small whimper, an edge of a groan.the tinkling sound of glass pitter-pattering to the floor like a gentle rain.  
  
'SLAP!'  
  
Malfoy's head jerked with the impact- hmph.well that was going to sting for a while.  
  
"MALFOY!?" came the Gryffindor's schreeching yelp of indignant outrage.  
  
Draco managed to restrain the roll-of-eyes movement.now came the rampage.well, at least he got something out of it, albeit a teasing taste- but it was better than nothing he supposed.  
  
"What the BLOODY -FUCK- am I- no YOU- What are YOU doing here?!?!?" a pause to draw in a ragged breath, "WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON? AND HOW DARE YOU KISS ME YOU BLEEDIN'- FUCKING- CANIVING-LITTLE FERRET OF AN ARSE-BANDIT!!"  
  
Arse-Bandit? Well that was a new one.he'd have to write that one down- had a charming little ring to-  
  
His thought process was cut off when Potter socked him one then grabbed him by the throat, hauling him up to eye-level now that Harry stood up, somewhat shakily on the bed.  
  
"Listen to me when I'm scolding you, you little imp." Harry breathed, his eyes having gained a strange sort of glint in them.  
  
Draco froze, he didn't like that.  
  
Din't like that at all.  
  
Potter's head tilted to the left very slowly, as if the air were syrup. His eyes got a touch wider and there was a sort of manic, feral little grin twisting the ends of his lips. it was as if.  
  
.as if Harry wasn't there anymore.  
  
George and Pansy didn't move; he'd honestly thought that the situation at Privett Drive hadn't been that serious, if it had been bad- which by the looks of it- it was beyond.  
  
Why hadn't Dumbledore done anything about it?  
  
-r/r and I'll try to update each and every one of my fanfics at least once a month.or more.depending on muses and homework, comics, and life in general- 


End file.
